Silver Linings
by igot2ne1problems
Summary: When Raiden visits the new rulers of the Netherrealm to deliver a gift and a warning, his encounter with a particular revenant triggers memories of a time long past, under different circumstances. Rated T for language and thematic material.
1. Chapter 1

**Hello everybody! I know I haven't updated with anything here in a while, but I'm really excited to do this story because I'll also be posting it over on my account on tumblr (same username/URL, igot2ne1problems) with additional illustrations! So if you'd like to check it out over there too, be my guest!**

* * *

"You speak with me," Stryker demanded.

"I will have my audience with the emperor," the deity responded calmly, an undercurrent of immovability marking his tone.

The three paid no mind to the stifling heat of the lava pools below where the group stood, dwarfed by the wrought-iron gates to the lair overlooking the expanse of the kingdom of the dead. Nearby a pillar of writhing corpses reached out mindlessly to the sound of their voices, blindly grasping at false salvation.

The ex-NYPD agent narrowed his yellowed eyes at the god, sneering at the way he was capable of looking down on the revenant. Noticing this, the cop's ally stepped forward.

"You'll be seeing your way out now," Kabal hissed. Immediately Raiden could see his grip tighten slowly on one of his hook swords. He stood his ground, small patches of lightning beginning to flicker across his crossed arms in anticipation of the imminent conflict.

"Is our guest making his exit already?" interrupted someone from behind, the low, husky voice familiar to Raiden, despite the hollow echo and snide tone that tainted its former appeal. He turned to face the newcomer and noted the former queen's taunting smirk as she sauntered up to the group, the enenra trailing close behind.

"If this is how you treat your 'guests' I hate to see how you greet your enemies," Raiden retorted humorlessly.

"'Guests' typically dignify their hosts with more tact," replied Enenra.

"You heard him, buddy," Stryker jumped in before the thunder god had the opportunity to respond. "Off you go."

The cop nudged him harshly with his kali stick; Raiden knocked the offending instrument away, provoking an already agitated Kabal to draw both hook swords from their holsters. Raiden clenched his jaw, irritated but pausing to assess the situation. He hadn't come all the way out here to turn back now.

"I assure you it is a matter of the utmost urgency," Raiden continued, his voice level. "I have something that I believe your rulers would be interested in seeing."

He subtly readjusted the strap of the satchel hanging over his shoulder, letting his hand fall on the flap at his waist, patting it lightly and noting the furtive glance the guards seemed to give the long nails that could no doubt do well in protecting the contents. They looked back to each other, Kabal shaking his head.

"No deal," Stryker barked back at the protector god. "Beat it, buddy."

Raiden's eyes narrowed. He looked around, and seeing that he was flanked on all sides by less-than-friendly forces, pulled himself up to his full height, tightening his grip on the strap.

"Very well, then," he conceded as he turned to make his leave. "I have no doubt Kotal will be more than pleased to add it to his collection."

He crossed Sindel on her left, locking his gaze briefly with the fallen matriarch's. He could see her eyes widen - subtle, but telling - at the implication of his words as he passed her brusquely, continuing along the beaten path of scorched dirt from where he had entered. He strolled along in silence for a moment, listening intently.

"Stop!"

He paused, a small grin creeping onto his lips despite himself, unbeknownst to the revenants. He fixed his expression before turning back around to see Sindel marching formidably in his direction. She left him with little opportunity to get a word in before reaching out and forcibly gripping his arm.

"You will come with me," she commanded, the remnants of Quan Chi's corruption pulsing softly through the cracks of her skin.

He flung his arm out of her grasp. They stood for a brief moment, two pairs of tainted, fire-colored eyes locked in mutual distrust. Sindel brought up her hand, beckoning mockingly with one finger, silently ordering Raiden to follow her as she turned around and made her way back to the fortress. He sneered, but held his tongue and readjusted the strap on his shoulder before quietly following in her footsteps.

"Enenra," she barked as he passed the group. "Trail him. Your friends stay here, at the gate."

Without another word the former Lin Kuei was hot on Raiden's track, leaving Stryker and Kabal to resume their station.

The trio continued wordlessly, passing through the atrium of the foreboding castle. The only light guiding their way was from the paltry torches resting in their casings along the walls, the only sound the muddled, echoed clicking of the queen's heels across the stone floor.

Head high, Raiden did the best he could to make sense of the surroundings; shadow swallowed most of the decorum, but through tall, narrow, glassless windows came slivers of blood-red sky from outside. In one a monstrous bat-like _oni_ could be seen soaring across the hellscape.

The sound of concerted exhalation alerted him from behind; Raiden turned to look at the smoke demon out of the corner of his eye. Puffs of ash escaped the revenant's mouth, trailing behind him as his orange glare cut straight through the cloud, keeping a close watch on their guest.

Raiden broke eye contact, returning his attention to the front, where he caught a glimpse of the silver-haired queen's own wary gaze from over her shoulder. Just as quickly she turned back to face her front, taking even strides without comment.

Likewise he continued to follow in silence, wondering when they would be reaching their destination.

"I certainly hope you and you friend here are indeed leading me to the throne room," Raiden commented dryly, his polite tone barely disguising the implied threat it intentionally carried.

"This is the fastest way," she barked without turning to him. "Unless you prefer the scenic route."

He did not respond immediately, instead clenching his jaw and readjusting his strap for the third time. They continued until they approached an open archway, the interior so pitch black Raiden couldn't see past the torch that sat in its iron casing. He watched Sindel take it out and hold in in front of her, illuminating the staircase beyond the entrance where they stood. Without checking behind her, she immediately began her ascent. The two behind her followed without question.

The three continued in silence for another minute, Raiden carefully maintaining his footing when the flame of the torch wavered and shadows swallowed the steps before his eyes. Suddenly he felt a strange sensation traveling across the back of his hand, the brush of something lightweight and barely tangible. He swatted at it, feeling the flimsy fibers of cobweb disintegrate at his touch. He continued in his attempts to brush off every trace before he began to experience the peculiar sensation of being watched once more. His eyes shot up, unintentionally meeting with hers before she quickly broke their gaze again.

"I remember a time when I was given a much warmer welcome on your behalf," Raiden commented, still rubbing his hand to check for remains. She gritted her teeth, irritated at his interpretation of her gaze as an invitation to speak.

"That was a long time ago," she retorted, holding the torch higher when its flame began to shrink.

"Just reminiscing," she heard him say, his voice lowering to almost a growl, the last word uttered pointedly.

"People change," she snapped back. "You would know."

There was a brief pause as the accusation in her words settled in.

"If circumstance demands it," he responded, notably more ominously.

"And to whom exactly do we owe the pleasure of these _circumstances?_ " she questioned bitterly. She obviously hadn't prepared herself for his answer.

"In your case, Shao Kahn."

She stopped halfway between steps, whirling around and almost knocking the deity in the head with the lit end of the torch. Their companion took her gesture as a sign and immediately seized Raiden by the arms, clearly ready to bring their visitor back to the foyer at the signal.

"We do not say his name here," she hissed, holding the torch but a few inches from their guests' nose.

"Pitiful," Raiden replied, undeterred, even as the tip began to turn red from a few moments of exposure. "Even after his death you cannot bring yourselves to utter his name."

"Even after his death," she retorted, bringing the torch back to highlight her distorted, scarred countenance more clearly, "we remain."

She stared at him, reading the small signals she could in the dark. His expression was stony, the glow from his eyes shrinking to slivers as they narrowed at her insinuation. Sindel whipped back around and continued up the staircase, at a decidedly more enlivened pace. Raiden felt the Enenra's grip loosen before a small shove in the square of his back indicated to him to keep moving.

They traveled up the remains of the staircase in charged silence, seemingly for eternity as the steps continued winding in a counterclockwise pattern, each one just like the last. Soon even Raiden began to grow irritated; he glared at the back of his guide's head, with each step a bit more certain he was being duped, led to betrayal.

Right before he considered taking action, he could see Sindel approach a flat surface. A small handle of iron was the only adornment on the panel. She grabbed it and pushed forward, the dim red light of whatever room they were entering spilling into the staircase. Sindel moved forward, clearing the way for Raiden who ducked to avoid hitting his head on the arch of the portal. He surveyed the room; on his right, columns plated with twisting coils of bronze. On his left sat two thrones fashioned into what resembled bats, lined with blood red satin and stationed before enormous stained glass windows. As the enenra exited the staircase behind him, Raiden noted no sign of the king and queen he had come to see anywhere.

"The emperors?" he asked bluntly, expecting an answer from Sindel.

"Wait here," the enenra answered for her. "They shall arrive shortly."

The former Lin Kuei began to make his way to the standard entrance of the throne room, pausing when he noticed the absence of his fellow revenant at his side.

Sindel stood rooted for another moment, wearing an odd expression as she seemed to observe the thunder god, who had kept his eyes trained on the less-than-cordial ninja now a quarter of the way across the room. He broke his gaze and returned it to her upon realizing she had not moved and saw the strange look she gave him.

For the first time since he arrived, Raiden truly saw the twisted imitation of his old friend standing in her place. Memories of their time together, under different circumstances, flooded back to him, but as hard as he tried he could not reconcile the images of the two in his mind. His countenance grew stony, his expression unreadable as the former queen finally began to turn away, giving him that unusual look until all he could see was her back as she followed the other revenant out of the room **.**


	2. Chapter 2

_**~Outworld, approx. 8000**_ _ **BCE**_ __

The harsh grating of a knife slicing clean through to the surface of the porcelain plate echoed throughout the dining hall. Without any other sound to compete, the shrill scratching compounded with every bounce against the walls, no doubt audible to the servants in the quarters beyond and below.

The emperor continued to feast with little regard for the spectacle he made of his supper. Every piece of meat Shao Kahn stripped to the bone came accompanied with the emphatic grunts of the Outworld ruler as he flung the remains into the center of the table.

Another minute went by, filled only with the sounds of the brutish emperor engorging himself, heaping scoop after scoop of cured meats and delicacies onto his dish. Only when he reached for another bite and found his hand holding nothing but porcelain did he finally draw his attention from his meal. Shao Kahn looked to the empty plate, and, realizing there was indeed still a world outside of his dinner, to his wife, who remained quiet, staring at her pitiful bowl of soup, her hands folded below the table.

"Is there something wrong with it?" he asked her, grabbing a nearby napkin as he did so and making a cursory swipe at his chin to collect whatever had dribbled down. He did not get it all, of course, but there was little sense in freshening up when evidently he planned to dive straight back into the remains on his plate.

He received no response from Sindel, only the blank stare she kept fixed on the bowl in front of her. The Kahn looked back to his plate, to his dirtied hands. Thinking twice, he brought the cloth to his face again, haphazardly attempting to clean himself properly before moving to his hands, with limited success as traces of sauce remained underneath his nails.

He reached out to her, attempting to soothe her troubled state with an assuring hand on her cheek, but the reticent queen could not stop herself in time from flinching at his touch.

Immediately rage began to well within the emperor, incensed at but just one more of Sindel's subtle rejections since he had taken her as his wife. He didn't understand; what would it take for him to gain her trust, her alliance, her eye contact?

He slammed his fist on the table, savoring the way Sindel startled at his movement when several of the plates jumped into the air, spinning slightly in place as they settled down. She stared back at him, eyes wide with fear. She watched a small smirk grow on his face, his slitted pupils growing wider as he reveled in the sight of her eyes he had been denied for so long.

Neither noticed the timid servant entering the hall from behind, careful not to come too close to either the king or queen.

"My… my lord?" he asked, his voice wavering. Sindel silently thanked the young man for his presence as it drew Shao Kahn's attention from her, if only briefly.

"Ah!" the Kahn exclaimed. "Yes, you! Bring the queen a new bowl. Make sure it's heated to her liking this time."

The servant paused, stunned into silence by the emperor's command.

"Will… will do, my lord," he replied softly. "But… there is a visitor waiting…"

At this Shao Kahn finally turned around to look directly at his domestic, unaware that the news had caught Sindel's attention, as well.

"Who is it?" he demanded.

The servant gulped.

"Th… the thunder god, my lord. From Earthrealm."

The young man was met with silence. Immediately Sindel looked back to the emperor, gauging his reaction. Through his helmet she saw his eyes widen briefly, then narrow with contempt.

"Very well," Shao Kahn finally answered, slumping back into his chair and waving his hand in dismissal. "He may enter."

The queen's heart dropped as the young man scurried out of the room to fetch the visitor. She caught herself staring after the spot where the servant had stood, yanking herself out of her stupor only to find Shao Kahn studying her intently. Her stomach plunged, the idea of being alone with the tyrant sitting next to her for more than a few seconds growing unbearable. If only someone would…

"Your highness…es."

She whipped around to look back at the entrance, noting the servant, now dwarfed by the looming deity that stepped in directly next to the young man, possibly explaining his trembling. It took a moment for Sindel to realize that only upon seeing the thunder god did she release the breath she had been holding in the time it took the domestic to return. From where she sat it was hard to discern where her old friend was looking; but she could swear, if only for a split second, that she had caught his gaze, pleading that he would read the cry for help in her eyes.

"To what do I owe the pleasure?" Shao Kahn snarled, turning his back to their visitor as he reached for a half-finished leg bone, gnawing lazily at what little meat remained.

Raiden stood up straight, allowing Sindel to notice for the first time the long, narrow parcel in his hand.

"A gift," Raiden replied calmly, holding the package up for all to see. The rustle of the papyrus caught the emperor's attention, prompting him to turn again to see behind his seat. "For the child."

Raiden stepped forward to present it.

"Halt!" Shao Kahn demanded. The thunder god paused, mid-step, then quietly took one back. Shao Kahn gestured to the servant, pointing at the gift in Raiden's hand. The young man, still quivering, looked to the deity, a fearful apology written across his face as he held out a shaky hand. Raiden gave him the package without question; the servant hesitated, instinct commanding him to bow in a god's presence, but seized with terror at the retribution he could receive at the hand of the emperor for the implications of such a gesture. Sindel noted the unspoken understanding in Raiden's expression, the small nod he gave the domestic as a signal to be on his way.

The servant scurried over to the dining table, bowing so deeply his face was completely hidden from view as he held out the offering to Shao Kahn. The emperor grunted; the servant snapped his head up in alarm. Shao Kahn gestured to the queen, who sat confused until she realized that if the gift was meant for Kitana, then he must have assumed it fell under her responsibility.

Gingerly the queen took the present, pulling the coarse paper back a portion to reveal a folded fan. She slid it open a quarter of the way, displaying brilliant blue silk embroidery of a swirling pattern resembling flora. She was caught off-guard by its familiarity; it was a very common style within Edenia, easily purchased at many a high-end market. Why would Raiden give something so unexceptional, beautiful as the fan was, as a gift?

Sindel looked up to find the emperor staring intently at her. It took her a moment to realize he was gauging her reaction, no doubt itching for the opportunity to throw the thunder god out for anything less than a satisfactory response from the queen. She acted quickly, stuffing the fan back in its packaging and forcing a smile.

"It's beautiful," she said. "I'll give it to her as soon as I can."

She kept up her weary smile, though it began to falter as she noticed the Kahn's expression, his eyes boring into her for denying him his opportunity to be rid of his unwanted guest.

"I'm glad to hear it is to your liking," Raiden answered, louder than normal to compensate for his distance.

"If that is all," Shao Kahn interjected, standing up from his seat and tossing the bone down harshly, "then we thank you for your consideration. Now shall you be on your way?"

Sindel looked to her friend, the only person she knew who managed to stand his ground whenever in the Kahn's presence, something she only wished she could do. Raiden's expression remained static.

"Not to intrude," he responded, his voice even. "There is another matter I wished to bring to your attention…"

"It can wait," the Kahn cut him off. "Perhaps in the future it would be wise to take more care with your timing. There is a consultation I must attend with my generals this evening. And may I remind you…"

The emperor strolled deliberately up to their visitor, stopping within mere inches of the deity's position.

"It is rude to drop in during dinner."

Sindel could hear the thunder god draw in his breath, his expression unchanging.

"Very well," Raiden answered, dipping his head once. "My apologies. Perhaps some other time."

"Perhaps," Shao Kahn retorted, his mimicry dripping with less-than-genuine sentiment. Sindel could feel her heart plunge once more, silently begging the Earthrealm protector not to take his leave, not to abandon her here with the brute that stood between them. But she could not meet Raiden's eye again, and she felt a lump catch in her throat as he turned around and made his exit through the hall in which he had entered.

Sindel realized how tightly she was gripping his gift at that moment. She looked down at her trembling hands, seeing her knuckles pop out from tension, bone-white against her already chillingly pale skin. She heard a clap of thunder follow shortly, biting the inside of her cheek as she realized she was alone with the emperor once more.

She stood up hurriedly, much more so than she had intended. Brushing off her robes to feign composure, Sindel temporarily collected herself long enough in order to address her spouse.

"Well," she said, smiling at Shao Kahn as she held the package up to her chest. "I should put this away… I'm sure Kitana will have her fun with it…"

"You haven't eaten," came the response from the emperor.

"My appetite should return later," she replied hastily, gathering her robes in one hand as she began her route to the baby's room. She held her breath as she walked past her husband, but barely let it out before she felt an inhuman grip yank her back by the arm. She found herself looking terrifyingly close into the tyrant's eyes, scrutinizing her and making her feel much more incredibly small than she already did standing next to him.

"That… gift," he growled, his eyes darting to the parcel. "Will be disposed of immediately. Do you understand?"

Welling tears began to sting the queen's eyes as Shao Kahn's rancid breath bore down on her. She gulped, nodding quickly to hasten her release.

With a grunt, the emperor shoved her violently forward. She stumbled but regained her footing, her forearm smarting from the force of his grip. Tears brimmed to the point of threatening to spill, but the queen clenched her jaw to hold off the urge long enough until she walked out of his sight.

She continued down the hallway until she made a turn towards Kitana's room; once out of the ruler's earshot, a shallow gasp escaped her, shaky as her throat burned from holding back the tears. She had to stop in the middle of the hallway for a moment, nervously bringing the hem of her robe up to her eyes to stop the drops from falling. She froze, attempting with all of her might to stall the hopelessness that threatened to take over. She almost made it before she heard a voice call out to her.

"Sindel?"

She jumped, clutching the package to her chest. Her hair literally stood on end, tendrils lifting up around her, prepared to strike at the intruder, but immediately she recognized the brilliant white eyes her as their possessor stepped forward.

"I'm sorry," Raiden said, holding his hands up as he approached her. "I didn't mean to startle you."

"You… you…" Sindel panted, her heart racing. She stopped mid-sentence, looking around for potential eavesdroppers before hurriedly shoving the thunder god back into the corridor in which he had awaited her.

"What are you doing?" she whispered, her initial shock melting to confusion, and soon to relief as she saw her friend's kindly eyes soften with sympathy.

"I needed to speak with you," he explained, his voice low. "But there was no way Shao Kahn would let me have an audience with you alone."

"Is that why you brought…?" Sindel started, holding up the wrapped fan. Raiden nodded.

"But… what was it supposed to mean?" she asked. "I can pick this up from any given merchant down at the bazaar. I've seen this style countless times before."

"That's just it," Raiden answered. "It _is_ Edenian in origin. But I did not obtain it here. I brought it with me from Earthrealm."

Sindel's brow furrowed in confusion.

"Have you not noticed the absence of your citizenry lately, Sindel?" Raiden questioned. She shook her head.

"Shao Kahn… he… he does not let me out…"

Raiden paused, his expression growing stern. She looked down in shame.

"…My condolences," he replied, his voice soft. "But I had to come tell you. Your people have already begun mass migration into Earthrealm."

Sindel snapped her head up at the news. Before she could comment, he held up a hand.

"I have no problem harboring them for the time being," Raiden assured her. "But they remain hidden from my own people. For how long, I cannot tell. But certainly not forever."

Slowly the familiar anxiety that had addled Sindel ever since Shao Kahn had made himself the dominant presence in her life, in Edenian life, began to bear down on her again; her eyes grew wide.

"What can I do?"

"I know this is a difficult situation," Raiden said. "But Shao Kahn must be deposed as soon as possible. The Edenians must return to their home."

"Oh, Raiden," Sindel whimpered, wringing her hands around the fan and hating herself for sounding as pathetic as she did. "Don't let him catch you speaking that way. He'll have your head. Earthrealm will be ne…"

"No it won't," he cut her off abruptly, sparks beginning to jump across his torso, unintentionally making her flinch. Immediately he regretted his hastiness. He tentatively raised his hand, careful to lower it softly on her shoulder. She looked up to him again, her distress growing more obvious by the second.

"I'm sorry…"

"No, no," Raiden tried to soothe her. "I shouldn't have made it sound like it was your responsibility. But we need to have a plan of action."

Sindel paused.

"The consultation this evening," she said softly. "Shao Kahn has mentioned an insurgency within the Shokan ranks - thinking I hadn't heard him, of course – and more than likely he plans to lead a battalion to their location soon. I doubt they'll have the numbers or power to defeat him, but maybe it will distract him long enough for…"

"For someone to strike," Raiden finished for her, a faint smile crossing his lips. He took his hand off of her shoulder.

"Do not preoccupy yourself with formulating a strategy now," he instructed her. "Focus on Kitana."

His smile grew wider, warmer.

"She is well, I presume?"

For the first time since Shao Kahn had made her home his own, Sindel couldn't keep herself from smiling.

"She's very well," she answered almost giddily. "She grows every day. How wonderful it must be, to be so carefree, so…"

She stopped herself, casting her eyes downward before she could say it. But Raiden knew what she meant.

So ignorant. So unaware. So clueless.

"Youth has its benefits," Raiden finished for her, nodding. He put his hand on the gift, over her own. Sindel lifted her head back up, craning her neck to look the towering deity in the eye.

"Make sure she gets it," he told Sindel. As he spoke, a small spark jumped to her hand; she jolted, slightly, not enough for him to register as he continued to look her in the eye. "She deserves a tie to her past."

He drew his hand back, standing up straight.

"Will you be alright?" he asked, raising an eyebrow. The queen studied him for a moment, something about his face, his expression, calling to something in her memory. If she had another second, perhaps it would have come to her, but time was a luxury neither one of them could afford; besides, she didn't wish to come off as rude.

She nodded silently, giving her friend a weak but genuine smile.

"Yes," she answered. "Now go. Before someone sees you."

A small chuckle escaped the protector god.

"Of course," he replied. He dipped forward, giving her a small bow. "Take care. If anything happens, do not hesitate to keep in touch."

He stepped back before lifting a hand to the heavens; instantly he transfigured into an outline of brilliant blue light, disappearing before her eyes. Sindel blinked, waiting for the afterimage of her friend to vanish from her vision as she stood staring at the spot where he left.

She gripped the fan even tighter, her heart, momentarily lightened by a friendly presence, now growing heavy as the weight of her reality came crashing back in on her. But she fought the urge to let her despair overcome her; for a moment, his face, his compassionate expression, his calming demeanor, remained in her mind. She drew herself up.

She would get through this.

She had an ally.


	3. Chapter 3

She continued down the hall, careful in her leisurely pace as she stretched every moment away from the Emperor for as long as she could, all the while holding the fan within her robes, cautious of the presence of prying eyes.

Sindel turned the final corner, not expecting to find the company that awaited her. The queen jumped.

"Sheeva?" she called out, holding a hand over her already thrumming heart.

"Your Majesty," the sentinel answered, bowing in her presence. "I had hoped I would see you."

Sindel dropped her hand, wary of the Shokan's statement.

"Yes?" Sindel questioned softly. Sheeva brought herself back up to her full height, towering over the empress.

"I…" the guard started, pausing as she heard the soft crinkling of papyrus. Sheeva glanced down, catching a glimpse of the package the queen failed to conceal completely in time. She looked back up to Sindel, noting the flash of fear that registered on the queen's face upon realizing she had been caught.

"…Do you wish to take this elsewhere?" Sheeva offered, stepping back to clear the way to the nursery. Sindel's shoulders drooped in relief as the sentinel gripped the handle to Kitana's room. The queen nodded, waiting for the Shokan to open the door, gathering her robes as she entered the nursery. Light streamed in through the hallway, guiding her way as Sheeva entered behind her, closing the door with all the subtlety the sentry could muster. The queen stopped where she stood, waiting for her eyes to adjust to the dim lighting of her daughter's room. The spots in her vision disappeared after a short time, giving her a clear view of the child's crib.

Sindel walked over quietly, deliberate with her every step, doing all she could to keep her child from waking up. She looked into the crib where Kitana dozed, oblivious to the world outside. Sindel smiled, weakly but sincerely, her mood lifted upon seeing the child's angelic face, her precious visage the one thing the queen could claim for herself. For how long, she couldn't be sure, but for now it was enough to keep her grounded, to keep her holding on.

Her back to Sheeva, she drew the fan out from her robes, setting the package down on the nightstand next to the infant's small bed.

"What is that?" Sheeva inquired, craning to see the object from where she stood, but daring not to take another step towards her empress without permission. She received momentary silence in response.

"You wished to speak with me?" Sindel finally answered, keeping her attention on Kitana. The Shokan dipped her head in deference, taking the queen's hint.

"There is conflict stirring within our ranks, Your Majesty," Sheeva started, keeping her normally booming, resonating voice down to the softest volume she could attempt.

"The Shokan insurgency, yes," Sindel responded half absent-mindedly, reaching into the crib to brush the back of her hand against her daughter's cheek, watching Kitana stir and settle back into her slumber at her mother's caring touch.

The guard's eyes widened, surprised that her queen had decoded her intentionally vague allusion so quickly.

"You… who told you?"

"Your commander's tongue is looser around his wife than he likes to think," Sindel murmured, finally drawing her attention away from her daughter long enough to look her companion in the eye. "What of it?"

She read the uncertainty in Sheeva's expression as the Shokan attempted to word her next statement carefully.

"Your Majesty, you know as well as I that my loyalty lies with the Kahn. I wouldn't dream of betraying your husband."

"You are wiser than your brethren in that regard, Shokan," Sindel responded flatly. For a split second she thought she saw her bodyguard swallow before speaking again.

"As I am… fully aware," Sheeva answered, looking down. "But his opposers, the vocal ones… they threaten to put everyone's lives at stake. I have no doubt Shao Kahn is reviewing his strategy for dealing with the rebels as we speak."

"I have no doubt," Sindel replied dryly, her exhaustion clear in her tone.

"Well, the thing is, Your Majesty," Sheeva stumbled as she raced to keep the tired monarch's interest while she could. "If he decides to go through with his efforts to silence them, then more than likely–"

"He will send you to put down your own people," Sindel finished for her, noting the glint of despair flashing in her sentry's eyes, soon replaced with relief upon realizing that the queen understood what she had not needed to state herself.

"…Yes," Sheeva answered. "But… you _are_ his wife."

Sindel's heart plummeted.

"If there's anyone he might listen to…"

"Sheeva, no…"

"It is you."

"Please," Sindel urged her, shaking her head as she approached her monstrous ally. "He acts only in his own interest."

"His interest lies in gaining your approval," Sheeva replied, her brows knitting. "All I ask is that you at least attempt to speak with him."

"And say what, Sheeva?"

"That… just… to buy some time," she answered, growing uncharacteristically frantic. Sindel sighed, her shoulders dropping again.

"Sheeva, there is nothing I can do."

"My Queen, please," the Shokan begged. "In return, I promise, I… I can return the favor."

Sindel paused, looking up to her friend in tired confusion.

"Return… what favor? How?"

"Your Majesty," Sheeva began again, eager now that her promise had caught the queen's attention. "If your attempts in speaking with the Kahn are successful – even if it pushes his invasion off just one day – I can help you get away from here for one day in return."

Sindel's eyes widened at the guard's brazen proposal.

"Sheeva, that is a tall promise," she reminded her sentinel. "It cannot be done… He will know…"

"I will cover," Sheeva blurted out. Sindel quickly held a finger up to her lips, reminding the Shokan of the presence in the room with them. Sheeva pursed her lips, resuming in her lower tone as before.

"Anywhere you wish," she continued. "He won't know. I just ask this of you. Never again will I dishonor you by asking so brashly, but desperate times…"

She faltered, noting the far-off look in the queen's eyes.

"My lady?" Sheeva asked. She watched as Sindel turned to look at the child. The queen stared intently at her daughter, glancing briefly at the fan that rested on the table next her, then back to Kitana, back to the fan.

"Earthrealm," Sindel muttered softly. Sheeva's brow furrowed, perplexed at the queen's nonsensical comment.

"I beg your pardon, my lady–"

"Take me to Earthrealm," Sindel said, more forcefully this time as she whipped around to face the Shokan. "After Shao Kahn."

"But…" Sheeva stammered, confused. She normally knew better than to question her queen but she couldn't keep herself in time from following with, "Why?"

Sindel pursed her lips. Without an answer, Sheeva looked back to the nightstand, for a clue of what triggered her leader's sudden reversal on the issue. She noted the package.

"…Is that from Earthrealm?" she asked, pointing to the parcel. Sindel nodded, averting her eyes to the ground.

"How did it get here?" the guard prodded. As far as she knew, there was no way goods could just make their way between the realms of their accord. Something, someone had brought it here. Except the only people capable of traversing the realms on a whim were…

She looked back down at her queen, eyes wide in disbelief.

"Was the protector here?" she whispered apprehensively. Her golden eyes grew even larger as she watched the monarch nod tiredly in confirmation.

"Your Majesty," Sheeva continued as she began to consider rescinding her offer. "I… Had I known… I did not think…"

"Do you wish to confront your people, Shokan?" Sindel suddenly snapped. Her sentinel jerked back, startled at the outburst.

"Of course not," she answered.

"Then I am willing to uphold my end of the bargain, Sheeva," the queen retorted. "But only if you uphold yours. Remember we are both taking risks, here."

Sheeva hesitated.

"Of… of course, my lady," she finally replied, bowing to her empress. "I am a woman of my word."

"I know," Sindel responded weakly, giving her sentry a faint smile as she stood back up. "I will speak with him. You and I shall meet tomorrow."

Sheeva nodded in agreement.

"Thank you."

The queen continued to smile as she waved her hand in the door's direction.

"You are dismissed."

Sheeva dipped her head respectfully one last time, turning and cracking the door open just enough to slip through quietly, leaving the queen alone with her daughter.

Sindel looked back to the child's crib, where Kitana continued to sleep without a sound. She walked back silently, placing her hands on the edge of the crib as she monitored the infant closely. She looked upon her child's face, crestfallen. Only here was she truly safe.

…As long as she wasn't alone.

The gravity of Sindel's decision hit her immediately; there was no way she could leave Kitana alone here. Not under Shao Kahn's watch. What had she done? She had been so desperate, so blinded by the prospect of escape, _temporary_ escape, that she had not stopped to think about what would happen to her daughter in her absence. What kind of mother was she?

Sindel felt her hands trembling and withdrew them for fear of waking the young royal up. She wrung them worriedly, part of her demanding that she run out to Sheeva and tell her their deal was off. How selfish could she have been?

She looked back at the child, still blissfully unaware of her mother's torment. What would she do? What _could_ she do?

She paused to think of her options. Surely Raiden would not object to her concerns, but the problem with Sheeva remained. Sindel did not know if her bodyguard would be willing to risk smuggling _two_ royals out from under Shao Kahn's nose. It would be better to call the whole thing off. Sindel would just weather the struggle as she always had. Sacrifice was a natural part of her life.

…But not Kitana's. Sindel imagined the young girl's first taste outdoors since the Kahn's arrival, the first opportunity she would have to see her mother's face as it truly appeared when she was happy. Sindel's eyes began to sting as the tears she had suppressed before threatened to spill forth again. She wiped at her eyes, looking down at her daughter afterwards, to her contented expression. Kitana didn't deserve this. And this opportunity would not come by again.

Sindel would take her.


	4. Chapter 4

"Has there been any correspondence since evening?" the Emperor inquired, standing with his arms half-folded, a hand placed pensively on his chin.

"No, my lord," Reiko answered, keeping his attention directed towards the surface in front of them. "The Shokan have been unusually silent."

Shao Kahn snorted.

"I have no doubt the traitorous devils conspire as we speak."

A map of the desert expanse of Outworld stretched to each corner of the massive strategy table, small markers of possible battalion positions dotting the canvas, a noticeable cluster surrounding an isolated location on its southern front, far beyond the northeastern edge of the capital. The formidable-looking Osh-Tekk standing next to the Kahn's general stepped forward.

"My Emperor, if I may?" Kotal asked, waiting for approval. Shao Kahn grunted.

"Perhaps a two-pronged approach," the young advisor suggested. "We send the second string to the front line. Provide a distraction while the first approaches from the north front."

"There is nothing but desert all around, Ko'atal," Shao Kahn reminded him irritably. "How exactly do you propose we sneak a cavalry past the settlement to the northern entrance without detection?"

"We strike at dusk," the warrior answered. "There is a trade route that passes the Shokan camp to the west. We can…"

He was cut off by a knocking on the door to the war room. The three looked in the sound's direction; Kotal glanced at his emperor, noting the rage that filled his eyes for whoever dared to interrupt him while attending to official matters.

" _What?!_ " the tyrant bellowed. Even from where they stood his advisors could hear the pawns on the board rattle after the outburst.

"Your queen wishes to speak with you, Your Majesty," came a servant's voice from beyond the bronze panels. The young generals watched their emperor's expression soften somewhat.

"Enter," Shao Kahn barked, turning back to the table. The doors gave a deafening groan as they slid open on their centuries-old hinges; the servant huffed, the act of opening them draining him more than he had anticipated. He turned to his side.

"My lady," he said, bowing and stepping aside to make way for the empress. In she strolled, her expression notably more serene than when she had last seen her husband. She walked up to him, stopping within five paces of the ruler of Outworld.

"My apologies for the interruption," she said, bowing deeply. "But I wanted to have a word with my emperor."

Her eyes darted to his companions.

"…Alone," she added, standing up and feigning a coy smile, looking up to the emperor and watching his expression before coquettishly averting her gaze to the ground. It pained her, this ruse, but she bit the inside of her cheek and reminded herself she had no other choice.

Shao Kahn studied her. He waved his hand in his generals' direction.

"Leave," he growled. Kotal and Reiko exchanged glances; knowing better than to object, the Osh-Tekk simply bowed and made his way for the entrance, prompting the latter to follow suit. Sindel continued to stare at the ground, listening to the doors creak shut with a heavy thud that echoed through the room. She didn't dare look back up without his permission; all she could do to appease him, she had to try.

"What is it you want?" he demanded, taking a step towards her, then another, then another. She swallowed.

"His Majesty made no appearance at breakfast today," she answered, struggling to keep her tone soft, inviting like velvet. "I could not help but to question his absence."

"More pressing matters demanded my attention," he commented flatly. She could hear the snarl in his tone and felt panic begin to flutter in her chest; not the reaction she had anticipated. "Now is there any other matter you wished to discuss? Or shall that be enough of your petty inquiries this morning?"

Sindel gulped silently.

"I just thought… perhaps the emperor deserved a break from his work – though noble – in order to relax for a while," she responded quietly, her voice breaking at the end despite herself. She saw his feet continue to close the little distance that remained between them, felt his hot breath bear down on the top of her head.

"You ask this of me now?" he hissed. "In the throes of an uprising?"

Without warning he lashed out, grabbing her wrist and wrenching it towards him; she cried out, tears beginning to brim before she bit her lip, determined not to succumb to the burning pain in her limb but trapped as Shao Kahn leaned in, flinging spittle as he spoke.

"Do you take me for a fool?" he growled. "You run from me like the plague and then dare to enter my den the next day with your saccharine manner and a few bats of your lashes? Wily, manipulative whore! You expect me to believe this is your doing? Who put you up to this?"

"No one!" Sindel almost shouted, her voice breaking as she struggled not to whimper in pain. Shao Kahn glared at her, his furious visage clear underneath his helmet.

"Was it that Shokan of yours? Traitorous mongrel _bitch_. I knew keeping that beast around was trouble."

"It wasn't her, I _swear_ ," Sindel pleaded, now frantically attempting to wrench herself from his grasp. Enraged at her efforts, Shao Kahn roared and yanked her closer, using his free hand to slam his monstrous fist into her cheek, sending stars shooting through her vision as she collapsed in a heap on the floor; violent ringing blocked her hearing in one ear as she struggled to fight off the cloak of unconsciousness that threatened to overtake her. She only vaguely made out what the tyrant said to her as she lay in a pathetic pile on the carpet, blood gushing from her nose.

"You underestimate me, Sindel," came the warbled growl from the man looming over her. "I will not tolerate insurrection in my own domain. I suggest you watch your step from here on out. I am only so generous with second chances. Consider yourself lucky."

She continued to bleed as the emperor barked out to no one in particular from the hallway to enter the room. She couldn't tell how much time passed as she drifted in and out of consciousness, but eventually she felt the nervous tremble of a domestic help her up off of the floor and onto her feet. Her heavy eyelids, one now swelling on the side where she had been attacked, fluttered open, and she caught a glimpse of the emperor staring down at her like he would a diseased dog.

He waved his hand contemptuously as he turned back to face his strategy table. As her head dipped back and the servant rushed to correct her, Sindel's eyes slid shut, her promise to Sheeva echoing through her mind. Never before had her survival hinged on such a pivotal request, and she had failed.

She was dragged out of the room without another word.

* * *

She stirred, placing a hand on the pillow and pushing herself up slowly; only once she was upright could she focus on fighting her eyelids open, noticing her left giving her a significantly harder time than the right. Sindel brought up a hand to her cheek, wincing in pain as the swollen bruise smarted at her own touch. She slumped, dipping her head back to stare half-blinded at the ceiling, waiting for her memory to return as it tugged at the corner of her mind.

Small bits came floating back to her as the rain pelted the citadel mortar outside; a pleading voice here, a yell there, possibly her own; a glimpse of the rage-fueled face that crashed to the forefront of her recollection, bringing the rest of her memory tumbling in after like a flood. Her failure.

Briefly the image of a familiar face flitted through her mind; a stern young leader, with silver hair tied back out of his tanned face, with heavy eyes and a brow that commanded his people's respect, and squared, full lips, but a smile that always put her at ease, always accompanied by a booming laugh that chased her difficulties away, a laugh that now provoked nothing but an aching reminder of her loss.

 _Oh, Jerrod,_ the queen reminisced silently. _If only you were here now._

Her gaze remained fixed on the roof as she tried desperately to keep the image of her late husband's face at the forefront of her vision. But still her world seemed to circle around her, making the picture seem to drift in and out, sometimes clear as day, sometimes warped. She saw Jerrod, but less and less he began to look like himself, like she was remembering another. Was her memory beginning to fail her?

She whimpered, her botched attempt at doing right and the hurting flash through her cheek both paining her. Sindel blamed herself; what kind of fool was she to think that this would have possibly worked out? She would never escape this place.

There was a sharp rap on her door; the queen shot up in panic, Shao Kahn's terrifying countenance flashing through her memory. Clumsily she kicked herself over to the side of the bed farthest from the door, locks of her tousled hair poised to strike. Her breath came in sharp, raspy gasps as the knocking continued, softer this time.

"My lady?" she heard from the other side of the door. She recognized the gruffness of the Shokan's tone immediately, but still Sindel remained wary; how would she explain herself?

The doorknob jiggled, shocking Sindel once again as she watched the door creak open in terror, the multi-limbed soldier's head poking through the crevice.

"If I may?" Sheeva asked, waiting for the queen's approval. Sindel hesitated to grant it, unwilling to face another's wrath within the same evening, but she admitted the sentinel seemed friendly enough. She nodded silently but quickly, signaling the guard to close the door after her immediately. Sheeva complied, waiting until she heard the soft click of the lock before hurrying over to the queen's bed. Close-up she caught her first glimpse of Sindel's battered face, eliciting a small, uncharacteristic gasp from the warrior.

"What happened?" Sheeva half-cried out, half-whispered. The queen shook her head.

"I couldn't do it," Sindel answered, her voice cracking. "He saw right through me. I couldn't…"

"I know," Sheeva cut her off, eyes widening as she realized her mistake. She bowed. "I didn't mean to interrupt. But… I know. I have already been informed…" she continued, looking down, "…that Shao Kahn has decided to hasten the invasion. We march to the camp tomorrow."

Tears stung the queen's eyes once more.

"Sheeva," she whispered. "I'm so sorry."

"No, my Queen," Sheeva countered, kneeling beside the bed. "It is I who should apologize. I never should have put you in that position. If it weren't for me you wouldn't be in your condition…"

Outside thunder rumbled in the distance.

"Sheeva, it's…"

A second roll sounded throughout the castle.

"And now we will both pay for my selfish…"

A roaring clap of thunder shook the room violently, startling both matriarchs into silence as blinding light spilled in through the window. Sindel ducked into her pillow, waiting until the terrifying aftermath of nature's display echoed far enough away she no longer felt threatened. She looked back up at Sheeva, who blinked rapidly in an attempt to clear the spots from her vision. Without warning the Shokan shouted out, standing up swiftly and staring at something across the room.

Sindel whipped around, making out only a faint outline next to the window. She froze, waiting for her vision to steady itself until she recognized the familiar silhouette of a sedge hat against the frosted glass of the pane. Immediately Sheeva resumed her duty as the queen's guard.

"Who goes ther—"

"Sheeva, no!" Sindel whispered harshly. The sentinel looked down at her ruler in confusion, forgetting about the uninvited guest who walked over to the bed without greeting. Raiden stepped into the light as Sindel turned to face her visitor.

Up until this day she had never seen her friend react with shock towards anything, but now she watched as his eyes widened in surprise at her battered features, his expression registering something else underneath the surface she couldn't place. Indignation?

"What happened?" he demanded in a low voice. Sindel's throat burned as she fought the urge to answer with a broken sob.

"Shao Kahn lost his temper," she answered, praying the thunder god wouldn't pry any more into her encounter, for fear she wouldn't make it through recounting the details. She bit the inside of her lip, reading his reaction. He briefly continued to study her, until realizing it had begun to make his friend self-conscious. He directed his attention to the bodyguard wordlessly, patiently awaiting her explanation.

"Why are you here?" Sheeva inquired accusatorily instead. Raiden's expression hardened.

"Something was… wrong," he answered calmly. "I came back to check on her."

"Back?" Sheeva echoed, looking to the queen for clarification.

"What did he do to her?" Raiden demanded, pulling the Shokan's attention away from the agitated royal. Sheeva stared at him, furious, her lips drawn into a firm line.

"He…" she started, pausing with uncertainty. "She tried to speak with him, convince him to hold off on dealing with… the insurgency."

Raiden observed the warrior as she spoke, with an expression that signified her intentionally vague wording had not gone unnoticed.

"She spoke with Shao Kahn about postponing a crucial invasion against rebelling forces?" he relayed back to Sheeva dryly. The Shokan's brow furrowed as she realized he had not questioned _who_ had been in rebellion. He already knew, but how?

"You put her up to this," he accused her, his expression stony. The sentinel's eyes widened in fear, her mouth agape as she found herself at a loss for words.

"Raiden, please," Sindel begged as she reached out a hand to take hold of his forearm, redirecting his simmering wrath from her companion. "It was also my idea. I was only trying to help."

He stared back down at the queen, brow knitted.

"Why?" he questioned.

"We struck a deal," Sindel said. "One day of borrowed time on her end, one day on mine."

Raiden snapped back up, his gaze locked firmly on Sheeva.

"She risked her life for _time_?" he hissed. "What if he had killed her? How would time have helped her then, Sheeva?"

"I…" the Shokan stammered, the once formidable leader of her army now reduced to a stuttering fool in the presence of the increasingly vindictive deity.

"But he didn't," the queen interrupted, tugging on Raiden's sleeve. "I'm fine."

He looked back down on her.

"…Relatively speaking, I suppose," he commented darkly. Sindel held up her free hand to her cheek, attempting nonsensically to hide part of her injury, if only it would calm her friend down. She locked eyes with him for a moment, his gaze unreadable. He turned back to Sheeva.

"What was she to do with this 'borrowed time?'" he inquired. Sheeva gulped.

"One day of reprieve. I was to cover for her," she answered.

"No," Raiden corrected her. "You _are_ to cover for her. You will keep guard outside while I tend to her wounds."

"No!" Sindel cried out, louder than she had intended. Immediately she covered her mouth with one hand as her companions gestured for her to keep her voice low.

"You're not safe here," she pleaded.

"Neither are you," Raiden replied somberly.

There was silence.

"Take her with you," Sheeva finally interjected, eliciting a alarmed reaction from the queen.

"What? No…" Sindel countered.

"I insist," Sheeva calmly rejected her. "You have more than fulfilled your end of our bargain."

"But Shao Kahn…?"

"His reactions are always unpredictable," Sheeva responded. "Besides, it was my carelessness that put you in this position. It is the least I can do, my lady."

The guard kneeled next to the bed, dipping her head in deference to her leader as Sindel looked on in uncertainty.

"It would seem your sentry has found her good sense," Raiden stated wryly. He put a hand on the queen's shoulder. "Come."

"I…" Sindel stammered, looking to the door.

"Kitana."

Sheeva's head shot up to look at both allies nervously.

"…Shao Kahn has ordered heavy surveillance of the nursery," Sheeva muttered cautiously. "Guards are stationed inside and out."

Sindel's breath shook. She looked back to the deity, her eyes beseeching him, of what, she wouldn't say.

"He cannot reach her," Sheeva stated sadly. "Even if he disposes of the guards inside, someone will hear."

For what seemed like the millionth time in days, Sindel's eyes began to sting with the familiar sensation of tears, her swollen left eye losing vision before her right. This time they spilled, trailing the kohl of her eyeliner all the way down her cheeks.

"I can't leave her…"

"Sindel," Raiden cut her off, bending down as he wrapped his arm around her shoulder in consolation. "It is not Kitana he is after. It is you. He cannot do anything to her; he will not. He cannot afford to destroy one of his own bargaining chips. As long as she remains an asset and a means of keeping your loyalty, he will not touch her."

Sindel stared back at the god with bloodshot eyes.

"He does not act with reason, Raiden," she mumbled. "You don't know this."

"Yes, I do," he assured her. "He does not act with reason, but he does act in self-interest. Kitana will be safe for one day."

She stared at him, still unsure.

"I promise," Raiden vowed emphatically.

"Please, my queen," Sheeva implored her. "I will handle everything."

Sindel looked worriedly between her guard and Raiden, settling on the latter for a moment. She sniffled pathetically before nodding and holding onto his sleeve more firmly. He scooped her up slowly from her bed, careful to accommodate for her injuries.

"One day," he reminded Sheeva. The Shokan nodded in confirmation.

Her regretful expression was the last thing Sindel saw before everything disappeared in a flash of light.


	5. Chapter 5

The hallway was quiet, the barrage of rain on the temple walls reduced to muffled pattering through the rooms that lined the walkway. With every flash of lightning the panels of _shōji_ screen lit up with a diffused glow, filling the hallway with a brilliant, if brief, radiance.

The serene atmosphere dispelled with the earth-shaking bolt that crashed down in the middle of the hall, leaving its occupant standing quietly in place. Sindel waited for the ringing to clear from her ears, her head spinning as the brief sensory overload left her even more disoriented than she was before arriving.

Her right eyelid fluttered open, observing the stretch of dark wooden floor boards and rice paper screens that extended before them out of the corner of her eye. The details were lost to her, her vision and mind still swimming with exhaustion. She kept her arms wrapped around the deity's neck, her temple resting against his shoulder. She felt the tugging of fabric as he turned to look down to her.

"Are you alright?" she heard him ask without seeing him, his voice so low that even in his arms the rain outside threatened to drown him out. She rubbed more than nodded her head against his shoulder, her eye sliding back closed. She could feel him moving forward, his steps slow and measured as he took care not to disturb her too greatly on their way to the end of the passage.

Sindel fought to remain awake, lulled by the rhythm of his pace, the steady drumming of the weather outside. Slowly she could feel her muscles slacken as her troubles seemed to fall behind with each step.

In time – she couldn't tell for sure just how much – her escort slowed to a stop. Sindel's eyes drearily flickered open to look upon the plain screen beside them. She couldn't discern much, but even with her vision compromised she could sense a faint glow behind it unlike the others. Raiden quickly grabbed the edge of the panel, cracking it open and retracting his hand before her legs could slip out from his grip. He placed his foot at the base of the sliding screen, shoving it aside until there was sufficient clearance for both the divinity and his guest.

He entered the room wordlessly; blurry as her vision was, Sindel could just make out the shape of a modestly-sized pad at the opposite end of the room, the small end table less than a foot away from it, the candles that rested on the sill of the rounded window that gave a glimpse of the tempest outside.

Raiden walked her over silently, the muffled scratching of his sandals against the _tatami_ floor drowned out by the roar of the wind. He stopped at the foot of the mat, pausing to return the drowsy gaze his companion directed to him.

He leaned over, gently letting her down on the mattress. She whimpered softly, reluctant to be released from the first friendly touch she had experienced in… how long had it been? Time had passed her by so quietly, she couldn't even remember. Even as she lay on the mat, she held on lightly, anxiously to his arm, pleading in her expression for her friend to remain close by.

"I will only be a minute," he told her. His attempt to quell her nerves had little effect, although her hold on him loosened slightly.

"Please, Sindel," he urged her softly. "Rest. It will do you good."

He put his free hand over her own, resting it reassuringly for a moment before he removed it himself, plucking her weak, pale fingers from his forearm and setting her hand down considerately over her other. Before she could protest he stood up, whirling around and making his way back across the room and out the door, closing it quietly behind him.

Within moments her fears came flooding back to her as she lay helplessly on the straw floor; Shao Kahn _had_ to know she was missing. Sheeva was quick on her feet, but Sindel had known her long enough to know that even she could not keep the emperor in the dark forever.

And what of Kitana? This was all a terrible mistake… she had to go back _now_ …

The door jiggled, sending a cold shock down Sindel's spine. The image of Shao Kahn barreling through the entryway burned in her mind, a mad king driven to fury in his quest to reclaim his queen.

Instead the panel slid back smoothly to reveal her companion, who did not see her close her eyes in relief as he entered the room again, shutting the door behind him. Sindel bit the inside of her cheek, ashamed; once a proud ruler to her people, now a trembling wretch laying on cold straw in an alien realm.

Not until she heard him approach the mat did her eyelids crack open again. She saw a small basket in his hand, a white cushion tucked underneath his arm, and a plainly decorated comforter draped over his forearm.

Raiden knelt down next to her, placing the small hamper on the floor in order to grab the pillow. Silently he motioned for her to lift her head. She attempted to comply, barely getting a few inches of clearance between her skull and the floor, but even the small motion proved too much for her as clouds of color began to float in her vision and the room seemed to tilt off-center; the throbbing in her left temple worsened.

Without a word she felt a hand come up under her neck to help prop her up; instantly she felt the brush of cotton underneath the back of her skull. Sindel sighed as she sank into the cool, plush down, closing her eyes again and hearing the sound of fabric snapping open. Within moments she felt the weight of the blanket come down on top of her softly, sensed him pulling the edge back so he could attend to her.

"Is this sufficient?" she heard him ask. She opened her eyes lethargically, her pale irises like moonlit crevices in the dark. She didn't notice the dulling of the pulse in her temple as she watched her friend wait patiently for a response. She nodded quietly.

"Very well," he stated simply, moving the basket aside as he shifted closer to her shoulders. "If I may?"

Sindel stared at him, unsure. Again the peculiar feeling of misplaced familiarity resurfaced, inexplicable... nonsensically she reminded herself that she _knew_ Raiden – but possibly not as she had previously thought. Nervousness began to stir in the pit of her stomach; perhaps Shao Kahn's vicious attack was already provoking delusion.

Exhausted, she sighed in resignation, nodding weakly but once. Raiden lifted a hand, cautiously placing the tips of his fingers above her contusion.

"Does that hurt?" he asked. She shook her head. He moved his hand, his thumb now resting over her temple, his other fingers cradling her cheek, floating just over the surface without making direct contact.

"Now relax," he instructed her. Ignoring the strange thoughts nagging at the back of her mind, Sindel did her best to follow his command, closing her eyes.

Immediately she sensed a faint buzzing beneath the surface, a subtle prickling around her cheek that slowly swelled to a steady tingle. She winced, but said nothing, convincing herself not to make a disturbance. But the queen, believing that this was the worst of it, did not anticipate the surge of energy that diffused into her skin so suddenly.

She cried out, sitting upright and knocking the god's hand away from the sensitive area, cradling it with her own hand as he regained his balance. She sat huddled for a moment, only gingerly removing her hand from her bruise when she realized that her reaction had been preemptive; though sore, her injury had not pained her at his touch.

"What happened?" Raiden asked her. Sindel looked to him, confused.

"I…" she started, not sure of what exactly she intended to explain. She looked to the ground, ashamed of the mess she had become.

"What is it?" Raiden urged her. She glanced back up, meeting his eyes, so full of concern, so determined to help. She bit her lip.

"…This was a mistake," she blurted out, throwing one corner of the blanket away from her. "Take me back."

"What?"

"H-he has to know," she stammered out, already getting on her knees. "He has informants everywhere, Raiden, he will find us…"

"No, he will not, please…"

"I know he will—"

"Sindel!" Raiden cut her off, firmly placing both hands on her shoulders and gently pushing her back down. "He cannot. There is no way he can locate us."

Sindel looked at her ally, the familiar sensation of oncoming tears stinging her eyes and nose.

"How do you know?" she pleaded. "How do you know his forces are not traversing Earthrealm as we speak?"

"Because he could spend centuries searching every corner of Earthrealm and never find this temple," Raiden told her. Sindel looked at him, brow furrowed.

"How do you mean?"

"This temple exists in a spatial vacuum, between the realms," Raiden explained. "It has been here long before Earthrealm itself. No mortal can access it without me."

He squeezed her shoulder.

"Believe me."

She observed him, reading the stern conviction in his expression, so earnest, so concerned. He spoke so absolutely; she _had_ to believe him. Like a bursting dam, the tension released from her shoulders, and she collapsed into him, yearning for safe arms. A shuddered sigh escaped her as the events of the past day flashed through her memory, a mocking testament to her cowardice. She barely registered the hand Raiden rested on top of her head, smoothing down loose strands as he tentatively caressed her disheveled mane.

"What troubles you?" he asked softly. Sindel huffed, shaking as she fought the tears.

"Look at what I have become," she lamented, swiping at her nose with the hem of her robe. "What I have let Shao Kahn turn me into. A shell. A prize. A victim—"

"Stop," she heard him attempt to interrupt, ceasing to stroke her hair, but she continued without giving him so much as a glance.

"Thank the gods above Jerrod did not live to see his successor make such a pathetic coward of his wife…"

"Enough," Raiden cut her off, pushing her off of his shoulder, keeping a tight grip on her own. He looked her in the eyes, his expression severe.

"Never say that," he urged her. "Bravery like yours is unparalleled. Never let yourself believe otherwise."

Sindel returned his gaze, defeated, ignoring the tendrils that hung in her face.

"If I were truly brave we would not be here," she stated flatly.

"On the contrary," Raiden refuted her. "Waking up every day is your bravery. Seeing the end to every night is your victory. Never let anyone – Shao Kahn or yourself – have you believe otherwise."

He watched her eyes begin to wet, her lower lip tremble.

"Jerrod would never subject himself to living in this kind of fear," Sindel mumbled. "If only I had his courage…"

"Courage does not mean acting without fear, Sindel," Raiden said. "It means persevering even when you are afraid. Living with Shao Kahn means waking up every day is an act of bravery. By perhaps one of the bravest people I know."

Sindel was powerless to stop the tears from overflowing; she squeezed her eyes shut, burying her face in her knees. Restricted sobs racked her body as she felt a comforting hand on her back, slowly rubbing between her shoulder blades in an attempt to soothe the sorrowful monarch.

A minute passed before she noticed the scent of oolong wafting through the air. She pulled her head up and watched Raiden remove two small cups from the handbasket he brought with him, setting them on the ground and picking up the small kettle inside by the handle, filling one cup with tea. He put the pot down, picking up the cup and holding it out to his companion.

Sindel stared at the offering, biting the inside of her cheek to regain her composure. She silently marveled at the thunder god's capacity for compassion, wishing there was a way she could express her thanks. But the words would not come. She hoped he could read the gratitude in her eyes as she accepted the cup graciously, pressing it to her lips as she watched him pour his own cup, never letting his hand off of her shoulder.

The two drank in silence until Sindel reached the bottom of her cup. She placed it down next to the basket, prompting the deity to do the same.

"Do you feel better?" he asked. She nodded.

"Then if I have your permission?" he continued, motioning to put her back in her previous position. Instead the queen tucked her legs underneath her, turning to face him directly. She watched his eyebrows shoot up briefly before he complied, leaving her upright and proceeding to place his hand back on the inflicted area.

She closed her eyes, again experiencing the jittery buzz of static underneath her skin. This time she waited it through, flinching when the sparks came, but holding out; small patches of lightning jumped across her cheek, but no heat manifested. She relaxed, letting the strangely cool electricity lap at her injury, calmed by his contact.

So soothed was she by the treatment that she lost track of time, startling when he removed his hand, draining her of the pleasant buzz that had lulled her into a trance.

"How does it feel?" he inquired.

She brought a hand up to her cheek, hovering before gently pressing down, realizing with budding elation the pain had decreased significantly. She steadily applied more pressure, until she evidently hit a spot his treatment had missed, smarting at her own touch. She hissed, taking her hand away.

"The natural healing process was merely augmented," Raiden explained. "I would have completed it, if only…"

"The lack of injury would not draw suspicion," she finished for him, remembering suddenly that this arrangement was only temporary. He pressed his lips together, nodding. She realized then that her vision in her left eye had returned almost to normal, getting a clear view of her friend for the first time that day.

"…Thank you," she muttered softly, dropping her hand into her lap. He dipped his head in acceptance, the brim of his sedge hat temporarily blocking the lights of his eyes. She paused, unsure of what to say next. Her eyes wandered, settling on the cup by Raiden, where her shadow made it unclear whether or not he had finished his drink when he put it down. Unbeknownst to her, he caught her gaze, reaching over for the teapot.

"Would you like some more?" he offered, lifting the handle. He looked to her, awaiting her response, instead receiving nothing but a peculiar stare. He exhaled, beginning to lift the kettle back into the basket.

"If there is something else you prefer, I can…" he started again before he was cut off by her unexpected collapse into his arms, the slink of her own around his waist, the contented sigh as she sank back into his shoulder.

Sindel shut her eyes, silently taking in the sound of the storm pounding on the windowpane, the scent of fresh rain and sea salt that lingered in the thunder god's robes. She lifted her lids drowsily, watching for his reaction, studying his body language. All she saw was his suddenly rigid pose, his hand frozen from when she leaned into him. His fingers twitched briefly before they closed into a loose fist that he settled on his knee, an ambiguous gesture; much less enthused than what she had anticipated.

She looked up, worry registering in her expression when she saw his jaw clenched, his brilliant eyes directed straight forward, for what reason she didn't know, but avoiding acknowledgement of her action all the same. Sindel sat back up, loosening her grip around his torso, arms slack at his sides.

"Raiden?" she cooed, failing to catch his eye. Instead he glanced at the ground, silent. Her brow knitted in concern.

"What is it?" she asked. The lump in her throat hardened when still she received no response. How terribly she wished to reach out to him, to draw his words out. Why wouldn't he look at her?

"Raiden…" she tried again, lifting her hand and resting it on his collarbone. She didn't anticipate his coming up to quickly pry it off, restraining her fingers within his own. She looked at him in bewilderment, begging silently for an explanation.

"Try not to get carried away," he answered slowly, the rumble in his tone echoed by the rolling thunder outside the window. Gradually, he directed his gaze to her, even then only out of the corner of his eye. Sindel sat with a puzzled expression, swallowing quietly.

"I… I just…" she began to explain, or at least tried to. Whatever she was doing, it seemed to draw back Raiden's attention momentarily, likely as he awaited her justification. But the second she met his gaze her reasoning seemed to fall apart, her words escaping her; something in his look ignited that maddening curiosity, that nagging familiarity that would not let her go.

Against her better judgement, she lurched forward, sealing the space between their lips in one fell swoop. Maybe if she just made her intentions clear…

She couldn't even complete the thought before she felt his hand suddenly come up on her throat, pushing her back and bringing the moment to an abrupt end. Sindel fell back on her hands, panting in shock as she watched Raiden's incensed expression, his eyes blazing in accusation. The palm of his hand rested near her collar for a brief moment as the two exchanged a wordless dialogue, almost instantaneous as Sindel froze, the image of Shao Kahn flashing in her memory. Without realizing it she brought up a hand to shield herself.

She watched something flicker in Raiden's expression when he saw her do it– what, specifically, she couldn't say – perhaps horror, perhaps regret; perhaps he thought her mad. Whatever the case, immediately he lifted his hand, hovering above her clavicle for a brief moment before pulling back slowly. His jaw went rigid.

"…I apologize," he said. Sindel stared at him, baffled.

"I may have given you the wrong impression."

Before she could stop him he began to stand up, shoving the tea basket towards Sindel before pulling up to his full height, dwarfing the seated queen. She noted his hands as they clenched and unclenched, as if he could not figure out what to do with them. Without warning he stepped back, turning around and walking over to the panel.

"Where are you going?" she called out. He paused at the door, silent for a moment.

"I will be nearby," he replied, his back still towards her.

" _Where?_ " she blurted out. Her eyes widened, terrified at the demanding tone that escaped her before she could control it. He turned around, his expression unreadable, leaving her unnerved nevertheless.

"…You need rest," he answered softly. "It will do you good."

"Alone?"

He met her gaze, reading the desperate plea in her eyes. His visage softened somewhat, but he did not move, did not apologize and return like she foolishly held out hope that he would. She saw something new in his expression; a twinge of frustration, an undercurrent of disappointment.

"…Let me know if there is anything else you require," was all he offered. He turned back, sliding the _shōji_ screen back and passing through before closing it bluntly.

Thunder crackled in the distance as she sat on the floor, alone.


	6. Chapter 6

She stared at the ceiling, watching the shadows dance from the withering candles and the droplets that buffeted the window. She cursed herself, unable to keep from revisiting her foolishness in her head. She gripped the edge of the comforter tightly every time the moment he pushed her away unfolded in her memory, repeating, relentless. One moment, one second of impulsiveness, and she had turned her haven into another prison as she found herself both terrified and expectant for the morning to come.

She pressed her fingers to the side of her face warily, padding the area of her bruise, feeling nothing. She sighed. At the very least, one good thing had come of this debacle.

Sindel almost sank back into her lament, ceasing upon hearing a strange knocking. She froze, listening for the source, now lost amongst the incessant patter of the rain on the window. Quickly she attempted to replicate it in her mind, trying to discern cues of its direction. She strained to hear it again beneath the howl of the wind.

Without warning a terrifying clap of thunder exploded outside, startling her upright as she feared the worst, heart racing. Like a child expended of energy after a tantrum, a small lull followed the explosion. She attempted to take advantage of the silence, listening attentively.

A minute passed. Then another.

 _Thump._

Sindel paused. Without a doubt the noise had come from outside the room, down to the right end of the hallway. The bone-chilling image of Shao Kahn flashed before her eyes again, provoking another lump in her throat.

No, she thought. He would make his presence known by now. Subtlety he reserves for his henchmen.

She speculated for a moment, ruminating on the possibility of a Tarkatan, or even Reiko. Still she sat rooted in place, until she heard the voice from earlier echo in her mind.

 _Courage does not mean acting without fear. It means persevering even when you are afraid._

Sindel reflected on his words, kneading the edge of the comforter, torn between what action to take. If one of Kahn's informants was here, were to find her harbored in the thunder god's refuge, there was no telling what would happen if it got back to the emperor.

She thought of Kitana.

She yanked back the sheet.

Standing up, the queen went to step forward before catching herself, hovering but a few inches above the straw floor. She floated silently to the screen, cracking the panel open just enough to peek through the crevice. Sindel observed the empty hallway, sweeping from left to right in case her ears had misled her. No sign of intruders.

She fought the urge to exhale in relief, still attentive to any disturbance. She focused on the stretch of the hallway on her right, scanning the screens for any sign of unusual activity. Nothing seemed out of place.

Forgetting her attempt at remaining silent, Sindel sighed. Slowly she began to close the door until she heard a sharp scratch. She put her eye to the opening again, looking back to the hall and noticing a soft glow behind one panel, the furthermost on the opposite end.

Sindel held her breath, cautiously pushing the screen further aside, taking agonizingly long with her task as she attempted to complete it without a sound. With enough clearance she floated through, levitating down the length of the hallway, wary of signs of a possible ambush.

She approached the screen, hesitant to pull it back just yet. She stopped to listen, hearing nothing but the muffled, steady pounding of rain against the temple walls. Preparing herself for the possibility of an attack, she placed a hand on the frame, her resolve cementing as she inched it opened soundlessly.  
Immediately she put her better eye to the opening, looking into the room and inspecting it as best she could with her limited scope of vision; it was not drastically different from her own, save for the complete lack of furniture. At the opposite end sat a figure unfamiliar to Sindel, who suppressed the gasp that threatened to escape her as she leaned back from the screen, fearing the room's occupant would turn around at any given moment.

She waited a second, but unable to fight her curiosity, she dipped forward, pausing to take in the stranger's appearance; long hair, loosely kempt, and simple robes. Color was lost to her in the dim light that cast the silhouette from behind.

She strained, struggling to identify the shape from where she levitated, her memory failing her. Anticipatorily strands of her hair stood on end, lifting higher as the empress plotted her first strike.

"If I awoke you, I apologize," came the familiarly low voice from within the room. Sindel jumped back, her hair falling flat.

"…Raiden?" she called out softly, nudging the door open a small amount as she cautiously put her face closer to the frame. The figure kneeled to the opposite wall, sparse candles barely illuminating his outline as he appeared to meditate in isolation.

"You should be resting," came the retort as the stranger turned his head, revealing to Sindel his familiar profile – the soft hook of his nose, the prominent lips, the hazy glow from his eyes – confirming his identity. She struggled for words.

"I… I just…" she stammered, her hand slipping down on the wooden frame as she faltered.

He blinked, seemingly giving her an opportunity to finish. Evidently her time ran out; the glow from his eyes faded, signaling the return of his attention to the candles.

"There is no one here but you and I," he stated simply. "You are safe. Go to bed. Unless there is something else you require."

She bit her lip, dejected at his dismissal.

"I wanted…" she started, choosing her words carefully, hope dwindling as he appeared to ignore her.

"…I wanted to say that I am sorry."

She floated all the way down to the floor silently, leaning against the edge of the frame, eyes downcast.

"I was not thinking straight," she continued, staring at her hand in her lap. "But that is no excuse for how I acted. I just… I was so thankful… for an ally, a friendly face…"

Her hand balled into a fist, digging her pointed nails into her palm.

"But I erred in expressing my gratitude," she went on. She rested her head against the casing.

"I know it may seem a pathetic excuse, but know that I am sincere. Please."

Sindel closed her exhaustion-riddled eyes, ignoring the blotches of color that danced behind her eyelids. Still no response.

"If you no longer wish to speak to me, I would understand."

She rested for a moment longer, not anticipating a response, simply too tired to exert the energy necessary to take herself back to her quarter. Besides, was that not what he wanted? For her to rest? She came dangerously close to dozing right then and there, until the light beyond her eyes appeared to cease.

"Do you honestly believe that?"

Sindel snapped back, unprepared for the closeness of his voice. She looked up to find the deity towering in front of her, blocking the candle light and looking down on his guest with a stern expression. She struggled for words.

"I… I just… from your…" she sputtered, desperately searching for what she hoped he wanted to hear. Even in the shadows, however, she watched the light of his eyes soften.

"You believe I would turn my back on you for such a transgression?" he asked her.

Raiden crouched down on one knee before her, making visible to her the strands of silver hair that hung in his face, loose from their haphazard topknot. She stared, dumbstruck.

"What kind of ally would that make me?" he asked of the empress, who was unprepared for the warm smirk that graced his expression. Again she found herself at a loss; despite herself, a smile tugged at the corner of her own lips, a small huff of relief escaping from them. But her respite was brief.

"…You are under no obligation to accept my apology," she murmured, deflecting her gaze downward in respect. "I simply wished to explain myself. In the hopes that… at the very least… you would understand."

She glanced upwards to observe his reaction. His smile faltered, softening the lines around his eyes. An involuntary shudder mildly shook the queen's shoulders as the chill of the hallway began to permeate her clothing. He did not address her confession, but stood up, extending a silent hand to her.

Sindel looked up at him, unable to read his expression, but feeling the knot in her stomach loosen. Tentatively she trusted her instinct, taking his hand and rising from where she sat, following where he guided her until he stopped in front of the half-ring of candles. He motioned for her to be seated and took his place beside her as she took advantage of the heat, comforted by the glow. In her temporary distraction she didn't anticipate the heavy fabric that came down on her shoulders; she looked to Raiden, watching as he adjusted the _haori_ that he no longer donned himself. She said nothing, leaving him to finish and waiting until he sat back, directing his attention back to the flickering lights.

Sindel tugged the hems of the covering closer together, huddling in the warmth of the dense cloth, unsure of what to say; unsure if – despite his hospitality – her attempt to apologize had been in vain.

"I understand it is a difficult situation."

She snapped up at the sound of his voice, listening intently. Still he continued to avoid her eyes.

"But even so, there are… boundaries. Things that are not appropriate."

She shrunk, casting her eyes downward as the lump in her throat returned. She drew her lips into a fine line as she anticipated his lecture.

"However," he continued, prompting her to lift her eyes halfway, respectfully avoiding looking directly at him the best she could. "Perhaps I could have taken greater care in my manner of declining your advances."

He turned to her, provoking a small flinch of surprise.

"I accept your apology," he said. "And I hope you will do the same in return for me."

Sindel blinked.

"…Thank you," she finally replied, feeling heat rising in her cheeks, whether from the candles or her own uncertainty, she could not discern, but she paid it no mind. "And there is no need for you to apologize. I crossed a line; I am willing to admit to that."

She returned his gaze, caught off-guard by his expression as he appeared to examine her fixedly. A moment passed before he looked away, appearing pensive.

"I hope you understand why there are such barriers set in place," he commented. Sindel nodded feebly, pulling the edges of the robe more tightly around her.

"The dynamic between gods and mortals can certainly be disastrous if unmonitored," she responded. "I remember hearing of the Elder Gods' displeasure when they first heard of Argus and Delia…"

"That is true," he interrupted her. "But I meant between you and me."

She looked to him, confused.

"I…?"

"I enforce these boundaries because I value our relationship, Sindel," he explained. "As it is."

Her eyes widened as she felt the blush from earlier return, spreading to her neck and chest. She prayed that her flushed complexion wasn't visible in the dim light as she struggled to decipher her own reaction.

"…I understand," she mumbled softly, folding her hands in her lap. She silently thanked the Elder Gods that her companion had not the gift of telepathy and could not hear the conflict that raged in her head as she sat wordlessly.

A long moment of silence passed between the both of them. Still she could not discern his reaction to her answer, and again the knot of nervousness began to grow in her stomach before he spoke again.

"Whatever it is I can do to help," he said as he turned his gaze directly to her, "never hesitate to ask."

Sindel's breath caught at the firmness of his tone, the resolution of his offer. She blinked, withholding her response for a moment as she looked into his eyes, blazing with tenacity. She struggled to form her words, but all that came was a small huff through her nose.

She leaned into him, resting her head on his shoulder, prepared for a reaction. As she expected, she could feel the tension return briefly. She waited.  
Without a word the stiffness disappeared. Sindel closed her eyes, letting the warmth of the candles permeate the cloth and her robes. The rain outside carried on, masking the silence and passage of time until he spoke again.

"You may stay if you wish," Sindel heard him offer. She shot up, wide-eyed at her friend's proposal. Before she could respond he met her eyes again, his countenance stony.

"Sheeva's offer was generous, but it may be insufficient," he continued. "As long as Shao Kahn's claim to power is threatened, he remains a danger to others. We can retrieve Kitana. You two can hide amongst the refugees."

She felt her jaw drop, a storm of emotions rivaling the tempest outside brewing within her as she struggled to sort through her thoughts.

"At your word," he went on, reading the conflict written plain as day in her expression, "I will do it."

Sindel stared at him, torn. It only seemed logical; what kind of fool would she be to not take him up on his proposition? She clutched the fabric at her knee, breaking his gaze as she looked to the floor.

"…No."

She glanced at him, seeing the baffled reaction that crossed his face.

"If I run, it will only put others in danger," she explained. "Sheeva, the workers at the palace, the citizenry… even you. You would be Shao Kahn's prime suspect. And he would stop at nothing to reclaim what is his."

"He cannot enter Earthrealm on a whim…"

"He will find a way."

There was a pause. Sindel sighed.

"I cannot continue playing victim to my cowardice, Raiden," she said.

"This is not cowardice," Raiden retorted, a clap of thunder booming outside as he spoke. "This is simply an opportunity to regroup, form a strategy…"

"No, it isn't."

"It can be! You can stay here…"

"No."

"I will retrieve Kitana…"

 _"No, Jerrod!"_

At her outburst both were shocked into silence. She watched his expression falter, his eyes flicker down and his lips press into a firm line. The sound of her own voice echoed in her head until her error dawned on her. Shame took vicious hold of Sindel, exacerbating her blush and prompting her to cover her mouth with her hand as she suddenly recognized the source of her nagging sense of familiarity. But just her mouth was not enough; plagued by embarrassment, the queen buried her face in her hands, suppressing the violent gasps that threatened to rack her body. She forced herself to be still, hoping that a few seconds of restraint would be enough for the urges to pass. The silence between them was almost palpable.

"…I am sorry I cannot be that for you," she heard him say flatly. Temporarily drawn out of her stupor, Sindel peeked back to him and saw his expression, a mixture of pity and regret. Her heart sank. But it was done. She could not take it back now.

"It isn't you," she replied dejectedly, slowing dropping her hands from her face. There was another pause as the two refrained from looking directly at each other.

"If there is any other way I can help," Raiden interjected softly, breaking the silence. "I will."

She turned slightly to him, seeing that he had directed his attention back to the candles, some of which had begun to self-extinguish, leaving the others withering, soon to be next. Sindel sighed softly, almost inaudibly. If only she knew how to take him up on his offer; but time was running out. Tomorrow she would be back at the palace, back to living like a possession. Shao Kahn's property. The thought was more than she could bear.

She looked at Raiden, observing the tendrils that hung in his face, the space his robe revealed of his chest and the bandaging of his _sarashi_ on his abdomen. The thought entered her mind before she could fight it; but, after a moment of reflection, she decided to follow through, reasoning that this was her last opportunity to exercise her will before morning.

"…perhaps you can," she murmured, shifting position and leaning closer to her companion. Raiden looked at her, waiting on her request.

"You can be my last stand."

She placed a hand on his cheek, turning his head towards her and watching his expression turn wary, no doubt incensed at what he must have believed was stubbornness on her part. He tugged back.

"We discussed this," he said to her, his voice carrying an undercurrent of warning.

"I know," she replied. "Last time was an act of impulsiveness. This time I have my reasons."

She caught his eyes, seeing the disappointment they harbored.

"Please," she implored him softly, brushing a strand away from his cheek. "This is all I ask."

He studied her, appearing hesitant. She heard him blow a soft huff of air through his nose, closing his eyes briefly. When they reopened, she noted the dimming of their light, the resignation that they signaled. She gulped, hoping that he would understand eventually that she had no other choice; that this was her chance to take something back for herself.

She felt a hand rest on her back, his expression neutral. Slowly she leaned forward, pressing her lips against his own, bracing herself for a reaction, for his sudden withdrawal as he changed his mind, standing by his statement from earlier. She received no signal from him; proceeding cautiously, she wrapped her other arm around his shoulder, keeping their lips locked as she dropped her hand near his collar, bit by bit sliding it underneath his robe.

She slowly moved her hand over his shoulder beneath the fabric, tracing her fingers along its broad slope, using the other one to push back his hair, grabbing a handful of silver locks as she leaned into the kiss, feeling the heat rising to her cheeks. She pulled up, her hand sliding up his neck to caress his jaw, tracing the edge with the tip of her fingernail before she lifted her mouth from his, swallowing for air as she studied his reaction.

She found him staring blankly back at her, unaffected. Sindel's shoulders sunk, discouraged at his complete indifference. She lowered herself back to the ground, touching her forehead to his and keeping her eyes downcast, her arms encircled around his shoulders. She contemplated giving up; after all, what would it have accomplished?

She sighed, waiting for her head to clear, hearing her pulse pound in her ears. She didn't anticipate his hand on her back moving up to her shoulder, nor the small squeeze he gave it, rubbing it in consolation. Looking up, Sindel caught the sympathetic regard Raiden gave her, his expression tired but compassionate.

She lifted her head back up, registering mild surprise at his switch in tone. Did he mean anything by it? Was this all he expected?

Nervously, Sindel brought her lips to his again, daunted by his mixed signals. Like before he did not stop her, but still he remained passive. She broke away again, less than a centimeter separating them as her resolve cemented. She pressed against him, pushing his opposite shoulder back as she shifted from her position, sliding into his lap; she sank into him, dropping her hand onto his chest and sliding it down, rubbing over the bandages, feeling for the muscle underneath as her other cradled the back of his neck, giving her leverage to deepen their kiss, her breathing growing shallower as she fumbled, trying to decide where to go first.

She sensed him tug back a bit; not enough to separate them, but enough that she took his hint and pulled back, watching for his response. He appeared to observe her, his brow furrowed as he noted the blush that spilled across the queen's countenance.

Sindel panted, letting her hands drop, resting her head in the crevice of his neck and shoulder.

"Are you absolutely sure this is what you want?" she heard him ask, his voice low, sounding doubtful. Sindel sighed.

"All I am sure of," she started, nuzzling into his collar, "is that I can only imagine Shao Kahn's reaction if he were to see this."

Despite herself, a half-hearted chuckle escaped her at her dark little joke. She closed her eyes, content to rest on his shoulder until she felt him tense up. She jerked back, caught by surprise as his other arm wound around her waist. She looked back at him, thrown off-guard at the sight of his eyes, blazing brilliantly like she had never seen before. Before she could ask him what was wrong he pulled her in, his lips crashing against hers unexpectedly.

Sindel flinched, unprepared for his turnaround. Her arms were pinned against his chest as his own tightened around her abdomen, pulling her deeper into their impromptu kiss. She struggled, finally wriggling her arms out from his grasp to lock them around his neck, more than enthusiastic to reciprocate his gesture.

So eager was she that she leaned in whole-heartedly, attempting only to indulge in the scent of his skin, the roughness of his kiss, unintentionally pushing him on his back in the process. They collided on the floor, temporarily snapped out of their fervor by the sudden impact. As they broke away Sindel panted, feeling her heart pounding against her ribcage. She blinked, pausing to observe the deity's reaction, only to find him doing the same.

She huffed, falling back onto him without another word, sealing the gap between them again. She cradled his jaw, unable to stop the noise that escaped her as his hands slid up to her shoulders, pushing off both his coat and her robe to her elbows. She pulled up, still straddling his waist between her generous thighs, huffing as she looked back down to him, her hands on his chest, his own under-robe falling off of one shoulder. Still she noted a lack of substantial reaction on his end, or at least from what she could read. Calmly, deliberately, his hands slipped under her robes, sliding down her waist until they rested at her hips.

Sindel shuddered, pulse pounding, arms weak; she trembled as she leaned back down, aiming for his lips but missing as he ducked his head aside, settling into the crevice of her neck, planting his lips below her jaw. She was powerless to stifle her gasp, feeling her muscles go limp as she settled on top of him. He slinked his arms back around her waist, rubbing his hands along her back as another whimper left her, then another.

Finally one settled on the square of her back; Raiden stopped, prompting her to pull back up to see what was wrong.

"…Why did you…?" she started before she saw small sparks travel down his forearms, evoking the jittery buzz she had felt when he healed her, the soft tingling that simmered beneath the surface. The hair on her own arms stood on end as she reveled in the sensation.

"Relax," he told her. Her eyes widened as she attempted to decipher his insinuation. Nervously she nodded.

She felt his fingertips press against the small of her back, unprepared for the surge of static that diffused from the base of her spine, the warm chill that shot up through her vertebrae, spreading through to the tips of her extremities. A moan escaped from her lips as she shut her eyes, indulging in the experience, arching her back before collapsing on top of him.

With what little was left of her energy she wrapped her arms back around his neck, snuggling into his collarbone, her breathing ragged. It took a second for her to register the stroke of his fingers through her hair, his other arm draped loosely around her waist. She let out a contented sigh, turning her head to plant her lips on his neck. He lay still.

As her strength returned she slowly placed more kisses along his shoulder, tracing the line up to the back of his skull with the tip of her nail. Without warning he grabbed her wrist, lightly bringing it back around his neck. She looked at him, nonplussed.

"What is it?" she asked him. He brushed a long strand away before answering, tucking it behind her ear.

"Nothing," he replied. "Just imagining Shao Kahn flinging his spittle at the thought of his queen in Earthrealm."

She huffed humorously, leaning back in for another kiss. He blocked her, looking down when she stared at him perplexedly.

"…There is no convincing you to stay for your safety, is there?"

Sindel's eyes softened. She shook her head.

"I need to deal with him myself, Raiden," she said, resting her chin on his chest. "I tire of others fighting my battles for me."

Raiden's brow furrowed. He sat up, pulling her with him.

"Who said anything about fighting?"

Her expression relaxed, marked by a note of resignation.

"There is no way he will pardon me for my absence, Raiden," she explained forlornly.

"But he does not know…?"

"He was suspicious of Sheeva before this whole ordeal, Raiden," she replied. "Her secrecy will no doubt be just one of many transgressions he will hold against her."

"Then how do you propose to aid her?"

She looked down.

"…Sacrifices must be made."

She looked up, watching his eyes light up with indignation.

"No," he urged her. She shook her head.

"I must."

"You cannot return to Shao Kahn," Raiden began to plead with her. "He _will_ kill you."

"And what is the alternative?" she asked of him. "Spending the rest of my days under his control?"

She placed her hand over his own.

"There are fates worse than death, Raiden."

She watched his eyes widen as her implication dawned.

"Sindel, please…"

"If I don't do it, he will, Raiden," she explained to the deity as he continued to shake his head. "I cannot give him that satisfaction."

Raiden glanced down, visibly disturbed by her words. She lifted his chin, forced him to look at her.

"You have already done more than enough for me," she thanked him. "Now let me do this for others. While we still have the upper hand."

She dipped forward, planting a small kiss on his cheek. She sat back, watching his eyes soften in acquiescence.

"There is no convincing you otherwise?"

She shook her head.

"No."

Raiden sighed deeply, looking back at her for a long moment.

"Then come," he ordered her, pulling her robes back up over her shoulders, taking her hand in his. "If we are to return tomorrow, you will need your rest. This is hardly the best place for you to get it."

He stood halfway up, helping her off of her feet and steadying her as she stood. She looked up at him.

"If I may?" she asked politely. He raised an eyebrow.

"Yes?"

"When we return to my quarter, will you dignify me with your company for the night?"

He blinked, his lips parting as he began to formulate his objection. But he saw the tired look in her eyes, the resolution that hid within. He pursed his lips.

"If it is your final request as my guest… so be it."

"Thank you," she replied, gathering her robes. She continued to look in his softly glowing eyes.

"And when you do," she added, catching his attention again. She tugged at the hem of his robe.

"Will you help me make my truly final stand?"

He sighed, leaning forward, planting a small kiss in the middle of her forehead, smoothing back her hair as he stood back up before placing his hand on her cheek.

"What happens, happens," he answered her kindly.

He looped his arm through hers, walking her over and opening the panel, following her through as he shut it behind them.


	7. Chapter 7

Thick clouds blocked the rising sun's rays beyond the mountainous horizon, tinting the sky with drained red as the tempest approached the palace complex. Wind buffeted the window of the turret, threatening to shatter the glass and dispel the eerily still emptiness of the bedroom within. The rattle of the pane worsened steadily until thunder exploded outside, the accompanying lightning filling every corner of the room with blinding light. A lull followed, the storm's fury temporarily quelled by the discharge as the two stood silently by the foot of the bed.

Sindel opened her eyes slowly, waiting for her orientation to return to her; she sensed Raiden's hand gradually slip down from her shoulder as she took in her surroundings. She looked up to him, expecting the note of worry that marked his expression. Calmly, the queen brought her own hand to his arm in an attempt to assuage his apprehension.

"Are you absolutely sure?" he asked her. Her eyes softened, her sympathy for him deepening as she understood that which he would not speak aloud.

"It must be done," she replied coolly. A moment passed before the deity averted his eyes to the floor.

"Raiden, please," she urged him softly, lifting her hand to his cheek. "You and I both know…"

She faltered, hesitating to complete her thought lest it aggravate the deity, whom she would not have put past withdrawing from their agreement. Sindel paused, pursing her lips.

"Like we arranged," she cut herself off, holding out her other hand expectantly. Raiden looked up, first to her hand before back to the queen herself. He sighed, digging into his robe to pull out a small vial, barely the length of his little finger, a curved piece of glass filled with a dark violet liquid.

Without intending to her eyes met his, the sorrow in his gaze catching her off-guard, enough so that briefly even she began to reconsider her plan. But she quickly dismissed the thought.

"If you wish," she began to offer, "you may come with me to see Kitana befo—"

She was interrupted by a soft knocking at the door, startling them both.

"Go!" Sindel whispered frantically, pushing her companion away from side of the bed opposite the door.

"But the—"

"Take it back!" she panicked, shoving the vial back into his chest before retreating to the bed. "Hide!"

She couldn't even register his expression in the split second it took for him to vanish with the subsequent flash that illuminated the room from the window. Thunder rolled in the distance as Sindel kicked off her shoes, hurrying to bury herself underneath the covers before the entity at the door could enter.

Again the knock sounded, more firmly this time. Sindel waited, giving herself a moment to mentally rehearse her response for fear of sounding suspiciously enthusiastic.

"Enter," she did her best to croak, thankful that her voice broke of its own accord towards the end of the word. She listened to the creak of the heavy wooden panels as her visitor's identity remained a mystery, her back facing the entrance.

"Your Majesty," she heard the familiar voice address her. Sindel froze at the sound, recognizing its owner. She had expected one of the palace servants, not…

Slowly, feigning exhaustion, Sindel turned to face her attendant, looking Reiko square in the eye as she now rested on her other side.

"…Yes?" she replied quietly, pretending to bat her eyes awake.

"The emperor wishes to speak with you," the general stated sternly. "Particularly regarding your availability last night."

Sindel's eyes almost widened before she brought up her hand to rub away the false exhaustion that riddled her eyelids.

"Ah… yes," she concurred, sitting up and throwing the comforter forward, swinging her legs over to the side of the bed where she had kicked her moccasins, taking advantage of her positioning to hide her harried expression.

"If he will forgive me," she answered, rubbing her shoulder and slipping back into her shoes. "The climate has not exactly been conducive to a speedy recovery. I was… under the weather."

"You can tell it to him," Reiko retorted, suddenly seizing her by the arm. "Get up."

He yanked her off of the bed, ignoring her stumble as he dragged her to the door. Sindel caught her balance, tugging against the general's hold until she managed to snap her sleeve out of his grasp. Reiko turned to look at her, raging indignation piercing his gaze. Sindel returned his stare, her own icy.

"If the Emperor supposedly wishes to see me, I believe he intends so in one piece," she hissed, tucking one sleeve properly within the other. Reiko's eyes narrowed as the queen strolled by him without giving him a second glance. Incensed, the Emperor's second-in-command trailed her closely, shutting the door behind him as Sindel sauntered down the open hallway, her head and shoulders lifted up and back.

They continued in silence, traversing the extensive passageways with Reiko keeping a wary eye on his commander's wife. Sindel paid him no mind, instead pondering her response to Shao Kahn, trying to anticipate his questions.

Absent-mindedly she made the instinctual turn for the war room.

"Stop," she heard Reiko bark. Sindel turned and saw him approach her, coming threateningly close to her side.

"The throne room," he stated simply, placing a foreboding hand on her shoulder. He pulled her impatiently away from the hallway she had been facing, directing her in front of him again and giving her an impudent shove the other way. Sindel stumbled again, standing back up quickly, turning to eye the general guardedly from over her shoulder. She resumed her stride, facing her front, concern about the Kahn's intentions growing in her mind.

She was deliberate in her pacing, slowing to a steady gait in an attempt to give herself more time to predict Shao Kahn's inquisition. Soon, however, they approached the imposing cast-iron doors of the throne room. Sindel stopped, staring at the Outworld emblem etched into the towering panels. A shaky breath escaped her. Suddenly Reiko entered her peripheral vision, prompting her to draw it back in, unwilling to let her uncertainty show. He passed her to approach the doors, pushing against them until they gave way with a heavy groan, revealing the empty expanse of the throne hall, dimly lit by the torches in their holders on all sides, their paltry light scattered across the marble floor.

Cautiously Sindel stepped inside, giving herself time for her eyes to adjust; she looked down, noticing the edges of the twisted skull insignia carved into the floor, the winding horns that extended several paces in front of her. She came to a stop at its nose and looked up, making out the outline of the throne, the enormous bronze bell and war drums to its right, and the gong to the left. She finally noticed the figure in the seat, reclined in anticipation. Her breath caught as she watched him rise from the throne, his hulking frame bolstered by the height of the platform.

Shao Kahn lumbered down at a measured pace, planting each step emphatically, intentionally. Sindel looked to the floor, holding her breath until she saw the tips of his boots before her. She glanced up, meeting his hardened eyes.

"Did you get your rest last night?" he inquired. Sindel paused, caught off-guard by the question.

"…Yes," she answered gingerly, straining not to let her confusion show.

"You seem tired," Shao Kahn responded, his expression still rigid. His tone was flat and observatory, devoid of concern the statement should have carried. This did not escape her.

"It is… early," she offered weakly. His eyes narrowed.

"You take me for a fool," the emperor growled. Sindel snapped up.

"No, no!" she stammered. "It is just…"

"That was not a question," Shao Kahn interrupted her, snapping his fingers. Immediately Sindel heard the doors creak shut behind her; she whirled around, horrified to watch Kotal assist Reiko with closing the entrance as two Tarkatans dragged a limp female Shokan out to the floor, dropping her forward callously. Sheeva looked up to her queen, her visage battered, her mouth gagged with fabric, and both sets of arms chained behind her back. Sindel could see her guard implore her for forgiveness with her eyes, her cries muffled by the strip of cloth.

"Your mongrel sentinel made quite a point of monitoring her station last evening," Shao Kahn snarled as Kotal approached Sheeva from behind, yanking her head back by the strip. "Subtlety is not her strong suit. Then again, it is in a dog's nature to heel."

The Kahn took another step towards his wife, the heat of his exhalation beating on her neck as she remained turned towards Sheeva in sympathy, only looking to the emperor from the corner of her eye.

"I will not tolerate deceit in my own home, Sindel," he hissed in her ear. "Fortunately I have ways of getting the information I want."

Sindel whipped back around to face Sheeva, her eyes wide with terror as the Shokan's features quavered with a mix of rage and fear.

"Worry not," Shao Kahn continued, a note of nonchalance entering his tone. "Perhaps she will have the opportunity to regain her honor on the front line."

A cold shock shot down Sindel's spine, her temples throbbing with fright.

 _No_ , she panicked. _This wasn't what I wanted… I never thought…_

"Perhaps Gorbak will remind her of the meaning of duty," Kotal interjected, "feeble though he may be."

At his words Sheeva lurched forward, indignant at the Osh-Tekk's slander, struggling and growling rabidly in her attempt to escape his grasp, to make him pay for his defamation; but Kotal's grip on her was sturdy, and he swung her back before planting his foot between her top shoulder blades, shoving her face first into the ground and stunning her out of her rage.

"No!" Sindel cried out, reaching for her, only to be wrenched back in place by Shao Kahn's grip on her arm.

"She may receive her pardon," he grunted in her ear, his hold firm as Sindel attempted to wriggle out of his grasp, "if her ally speaks on her behalf."

Sindel looked back up to the tyrant, tears stinging the corners of her eyes. He glowered down on her.

"Where were you last evening?"

She was silent, frozen under his scrutinizing gaze. Without warning Shao Kahn slammed his hand across her cheek, the swift thud echoing loudly throughout the throne hall. Colors exploded in Sindel's vision as the room swirled around her, the pain in her arm worsening as the emperor tightened his grip. He yanked her back upright.

"I will ask you again," his voice dangerously low. _"Where were you last evening?"_

Sindel's lip quivered, her cheek still smarting sorely from his impact. _This was it,_ she realized. After all of her efforts, he had still gained the upper hand. She closed her eyes, slowly coaxing herself to accept her fate.

 _Very well, then,_ she thought. At the very least, she would not give him the satisfaction of watching her tremble in her last moments.

She slowly glanced up, meeting his livid stare with her own eyes low. Her held gaze, an instant too long, signaled her defiance; her mute disobedience sent him into another rage, a roar escaping the emperor as he smashed the palm of his hand against her face again, reducing her vision to a white-hot light that blinded her. The floor seemed to give out from under Sindel as she buckled underneath her own weight, held up only by Shao Kahn's unrelenting grip.

"Imprudent whore," Shao Kahn spat at her, leaving her dangling. Sindel struggled to regain her footing, leaning on one leg, squeezing her eyes shut as she attempted to block out the rumbling thunder outside.

"Take the filthy beast to the post," the emperor barked at his subordinates. He looked down to his queen, swinging slowly from his grip.

"See now where your deception has brought you," he snarled at her. Again he drew her up to him, gritting his teeth.

"You know well how I deal with traitors," he threatened her quietly as Kotal directed the Tarkatans to lift Sheeva from the floor, leaving spots of her blood staining the marble. Shao Kahn snorted.

"But worry not," he falsely assured the dazed queen. "Under my wing, perhaps that runt of yours may prove to have some worth after all."

Sindel's eyes flashed open.

 _That runt… under my wing…_

 _No._

An immense coil of silver hair swept behind the queen, knocking the emperor's subordinates all aside in one swoop, passing over Sheeva's head and leaving her on the floor. His minions crashed against a wide column, tumbling to the marble as Shao Kahn attempted to process the attack; before he could react, her tresses swung back around her, coiling around the Emperor's throat and constricting until she could feel his hold on her loosen. She watched him sputter, choking for air, reveling in the shock that filled his eyes as his feet began to lift from the floor. She kept him above the ground for another moment, watching him struggle to loosen the strands that tightened on his windpipe before flinging him aside, directly into the pile of his henchmen, knocking them further back.

Sindel whirled around, kneeling down to Sheeva, yanking the cloth out of her mouth and leaving it dangling below her chin as she tugged the Shokan up to her feet.

"Go!" the queen barked over the growling thunder outside, signaling for her guard to remain in tow as they bolted for the open hallway on the opposite side of the throne room. They continued to run, approaching the entrance, so close to freedom, until too late Sindel recognized the Tarkatan horde spilling in from beyond the corner.

She halted, holding Sheeva with her; no doubt Sindel could have flown over the group with ease, but to take Sheeva into the air with her was a physical impossibility in the queen's condition. Instead she inhaled, the piercing shriek that emitted from her throat shaking the columns of the hall as the incoming squadron stumbled over each other, stunned by the sonic wave.

From behind Sheeva heard the pounding of running feet; she whipped around, locking eyes with Kotal as he barreled towards them both. Sheeva glanced back, watching the Tarkatans cower with their ears covered, Sindel's screech subduing them well enough; the guard turned around, charging back at the Osh-Tekk headfirst. She slammed the crown of her skull into Kotal's abdomen with full force, hearing him huff as his breath exited him, the small spikes on the top of her head piercing into his skin, eliciting a pathetic whimper.

She stopped shortly, knocking the winded Kotal on his back. Sheeva pulled back up, turning quickly to check on her queen, now slowly backing up as the remaining Tarkatans advanced, despite her vocal onslaught. Momentarily distracted, the Shokan missed Reiko's ambush; the general hopped onto her back, latching his arms around her shoulders, swinging wildly as she threw herself from side to side, attempting to shake him off, but he held firmly. Sheeva paused, realizing her primary method had proven useless. Bracing herself, she lurched forward, feeling Reiko shift as he slipped up along her back from her sudden motion. Without warning Sheeva threw herself back, ramming the rear of her skull into his face, feeling the warmth of the blood gushing from his broken nose onto her back as the general lost his grip, crumpling into a disoriented heap as he fell to the floor.

Sheeva kept her attention to her front, watching the beasts close in on her empress as the latter continued to step back. Sindel's scream began to falter; briefly the queen ceased her attack, whipping around to check on her guard. Sheeva watched her eyes widen in terror.

"Behind you!" Sindel shouted. Sheeva whirled around, powerless to act quickly enough as the two Tarkatans responsible for detaining her lunged at the Shokan.

Nobody anticipated the explosion of light that came between the guard and her aggressors; a deafening crack resounded throughout the hall as the flash filled every corner, stopping everyone in place as they shielded their eyes but for Sheeva, who stumbled backwards, lids squeezed shut, her balance thrown from the sound.

Slowly Sindel lowered her arm, blinking away the nearly opaque afterimage that obscured her vision. She squinted, struggling to see in the low lighting, making out the shape of a man standing in front of Sheeva where none had been before. Her breath caught.

He had returned.

She couldn't see Raiden's expression from behind; only the charred remains of the two former Tarkatans, still twitching with every stray spark that pulsed through their bodies, the stench of burnt flesh beginning to waft throughout the room.

Sindel looked behind, watching the Tarkatans that remained step back in fear after witnessing the gruesome end of their comrades. She whirled around, still facing the deity's back, noting only the bone-white tendons threatening to pop from his knuckles.

From where she stood she could see Shao Kahn slowly lift himself up to one knee, mouth halfway agape in stunned silence at the unannounced presence of the thunder god. No words escaped him; the emperor merely glanced back and forth between his wife and the intruder, rage swelling alongside his dawning comprehension. Shao Kahn gritted his teeth, eyes brimming with unbridled fury.

"Traitorous _bitch!_ " he roared, pulling himself to his feet, his shoulders remaining brutishly hunched forward. "This is your accomplice? You betray your allegiance to your home, your husband… for _him?_ "

She refused to answer his accusations, knowing it would only spur his rage and put her allies in more danger. But she stood motionless, torn between keeping her silence and crying out to Raiden, to urge him to leave, before it was too late.

"When did you begin conspiring?" the Kahn demanded, growing more livid by the second. "Where did he take you?"

Brows knit in worry, Sindel glanced to the deity, watching the sparks travel across his shoulders as she hoped he would hear her soundless pleading. She didn't notice her furtive glance being picked up on by the emperor, who also looked to Raiden, then back to her, slowly putting the silent pieces together.

" _Treacherous slut!"_ he barked again, the green silhouette of a war hammer beginning to materialize in his hands. "Your treason knows no bounds."

He lowered his eyes, huddling down.

"I _will_ beat it out of you."

He tightened his grip on the handle, charging towards his three opposers with a frightening roar. Sindel froze, unsure of what action to take. Without any signal, however, Raiden flew towards – or rather, through – Shao Kahn, tackling him in mid-air and hurtling them both through the steel buttress of one of the columns, destroying the decoration as he slammed the enraged emperor into the wall beyond the pillar.

Sindel stood, watching where they had disappeared out of the light's reach until she heard a guttural growl from behind. She snapped back, looking straight into the eyes of the rabid Tarkatans that came hurtling towards her, their blades drawn, the first aiming directly for her.

She dodged, making an arching gesture with her arm, winding it around her attacker's, the spikes in his skin snagging on the silk of her sleeve. Sindel swung her weight behind him, landing a well-placed kick in his comrade's throat before dropping to the floor, yanking the still-standing Tarkatan's back, driving her palm into his nose. He slackened, giving her an opening; she swept her leg under his, bringing it back up in a loop while he hovered briefly in midair, bringing her heel down into his abdomen and listening to the slam of his back colliding with the marble.

She heard more growling from her side, turning to face her new attackers, a group of three; without flinching Sindel flew at the first, grabbing his left arm, swinging underneath his pit and bringing it with her as she flipped back over his shoulder, hearing it snap out its socket. She struck the leader behind his ear, pushing him sideways until his blade pointed at his allies, the third of which had made the dire mistake of using his partner for cover. She ran it through them both, waiting for them to go limp, pulling back and bringing her knee into the first's chin, stunning him before kicking his abdomen, knocking all three down.

"My queen!" she heard Sheeva call from behind. Sindel glanced back at her guard, who urgently pointed with her eyes to an attacker beyond the monarch. Sindel looked back, noting the last two Tarkatans standing running directly for her.

Immediately strands of silver lashed out past her, encircling the duo as they came within mere feet of her before coiling tightly, snapping them together. The two struggled, held in place as the Shokan ran towards them, springing into the air over Sindel's head before stomping down on both of their skulls and sending them crashing into the ground.

Sindel's tresses loosened as she looked up to her guard. She went to thank her, cut off by the figure that entered her peripheral vision.

"Watch out!" the queen screamed, tugging Sheeva any way she could out of the lunging Reiko's path, the two matriarchs watching the general skid across the floor after missing his target. Without a second to spare the queen's hair found its way around his neck, pulling him towards her and keeping him suspended in mid-air as she screeched directly into his ear, watching his face contort in pain. Not until she saw blood trickle from his eardrum and his arms slacken as he faded out of consciousness did she cease her aural onslaught, tossing him away to flail like a ragdoll before he hit the floor again with a resounding thud.

There was little time to claim triumph as the two heard emphatic grunting from the other side of the room. They turned to see Kotal engaged with the thunder god, swinging his _macuahuitl_ with concentrated precision as Raiden jumped out of his range. With a roar, Kotal leaned forward and brought his sword over his head, slamming it down just as Raiden shielded himself, the massive weapon clashing against his arm guards. Raiden struggled as Kotal pressured him downwards, fighting to keep his footing stable; slowly, the Osh-Tekk appeared to be gaining the literal upper hand as he watched the thunder god's forearms begin to tremble, his strength waning.

Raiden waited, searching for an opportunity as Kotal pushed down, causing them both to slip in the same direction, evidently believing it would increase his edge on his opponent, not realizing it had in fact left his lower half wide open. Raiden took the opening, swinging his leg underneath Kotal's calf, ducking underneath the hilt of the war sword and slamming his left wrist against the Osh-Tekk's ear, wrapping his hand around the back of his head, his right underneath Kotal's right flank; as Raiden twisted to straighten himself out he tucked into Kotal's abdomen, lifting the Osh-Tekk's leg off of the floor and hurtling the young warrior over his head before slamming him down on the ground.

Raiden observed the stunned man lying on the floor, oblivious to the spear of green energy that flew directly towards him. The deity jolted up at the sound of the arrow hurtling through the air, too late to act; out of nowhere, however, came a thick strand of silver hair before him, snapping and deflecting the arrow before it could pierce the protector god.

Raiden looked to his side and saw Sindel approaching him, her expression a strange mixture of alarm and relief.

"What are you doing here?" she attempted to whisper, failing as her urge to scream almost overtook her. "You could have been killed!"

"So could you," he answered calmly.

"Look out!" Sheeva interrupted loudly, snapping them out of their exchange to watch another arrow speeding in their direction. Before either could react Sheeva threw herself between them, knocking them aside and leaving them paralyzed with shock as the spear pierced her shoulder, throwing her back. Only Raiden acted quickly enough to catch her as she collapsed backwards.

"No!" Sindel cried out as Raiden set her on the ground as gently as he could, snapping the base of the arrow in two places in a feeble attempt to decrease the discomfort of laying on her back.

With another rage-fueled war cry Shao Kahn established his presence once more, charging towards the trio with his hammer firmly in his grasp. The group split in two in an attempt to escape the emperor's mad assault, Sindel jumping away from Raiden, who rolled Sheeva out of harm's way before Shao Kahn's hammer crashed into the floor where they had stood, breaking the marble. Unwilling to waste another opportunity, Raiden teleported behind the emperor, forcefully slamming the side of his palm into the Kahn's spine, following with a flurry of precise punches to his back, the lightning enforcing his strikes stunning the tyrant momentarily before he swung his elbow back, striking Raiden in the jaw and throwing him off balance. In less than a second Shao Kahn caught the thunder god's flailing leg. He tugged harshly until Raiden slipped onto his back, powerless to stop the emperor as he swung the deity in a full circle before releasing him, sending Raiden crashing into the iron bell next to the throne.

Without thinking Sindel bolted for her ally, foolishly passing Shao Kahn on her way, giving him an opening to grab for her robes. The hem of her dress ripped in his grasp, jerking her back long enough for him to secure a more stable grip on her leg, sending her crashing to the floor as she lost her momentum.

She heard him chuckle darkly. Sindel looked up at her captor, eyes wide with both rage and terror. She cringed at the sight of Shao Kahn's unsettling grin.

"My transgressors will have their due, my queen," he growled, his grip on her leg tightening. "You will be no exception."

He lifted one hand into a fist, tugging her back as he prepared to strike. Without explanation, instinct took over Sindel; her hair lashed out to Shao Kahn, splitting into two streaks, one wrapping around his wrist poised high, the other constricting around his throat once more. This time she used her tresses for propulsion, tightening them back to their normal length, bringing herself up to him and slamming her foot into the emperor's stomach. She heard the wind exit him as his grip on her other leg loosened. She swung it back out of his grasp, bringing it crashing up into his jaw as she flipped backwards away from him, landing gently on the ground as he stumbled back, stunned. Within an instant, however, he recovered, his eyes brimming with madness as he came swinging at her once more.

Surprising herself, Sindel dodged his strike, clasping her own hand over his when the opportunity arose, digging her nails into the exposed skin of the back of his hand. Although slight, the motion was enough to force Shao Kahn's fist to uncurl itself. Swinging herself around into him, Sindel snatched his fingers back until they snapped, eliciting a pained shout from the emperor before she leaned forward, kicking her leg back and straight up behind her, jabbing her foot directly into Shao Kahn's throat.

Again he stumbled, but not before she maneuvered beneath his arm to get behind him. Pulling him back by the strap of his skull, Sindel released another screech directly into his ear, watching his teeth grit in agony like Reiko's. Without a moment to lose, Sindel pressed down on his shoulders, boosting herself up and flipping forwards over him until she faced him again. She took hold of the straps securing his pauldrons, directing all of her energy into her final blow, bringing up her knee and slamming it with all the force she could muster into his groin, watching him howl in anguish.

She brought her leg back, repeating her action, eliciting the same response; she retreated, repeating it again, and again, and _again_ , every fiber of her being screaming in celebration before Shao Kahn crumpled into a heap on the floor.

Sindel huffed, half-shocked as she returned to reality, her small victory short-lived.

"Sindel!" she heard Raiden call her. She whipped around, watching him rip the bell from its frame, unable to decipher his intentions until he looked directly at her. A wordless understanding passed between them before Raiden disappeared in a flash of light, reappearing next to the queen, bell still in hand. He knelt quickly, leaning the weight of the massive object onto his shoulder as if it were a feather, bringing the mouth of the instrument up until it faced Shao Kahn on the ground, the opening on the other end situated directly in front of Sindel.

They watched the dazed emperor slowly inch his eyes open. He blinked at the blurry image in his vision until it came into focus, seeing nothing but his wife's bruised face through the barrel of an unfamiliar object. Steadily the entire picture came into view. Shao Kahn's eyes widened as his realization dawned, a moment too late.

Denying him reprieve, Sindel inhaled as deeply as she possibly could, placing her hands on the rim of her opening and immediately unleashing a torrent of sound onto the emperor, watching him cower pathetically as her screams bounced around inside the bell, amplified tenfold. The power of her shriek sent the room into chaos; rubble broke off from the ceiling and the surfaces of the quaking pillars, deepening the cracks growing in the floor around Shao Kahn. Still the queen continued her onslaught, watching closely as the Kahn seemed to slip further into unconsciousness with each passing second.

This was it. _It was working._

 _They could win._

Strands of her hair began to float of their own accord as Sindel watched victory inch closer with every passing second. Her shriek intensified until she felt her breath begin to run out. Just a little longer… she could make it…

Yet there was no one to warn her of the general approaching her from her side; Reiko sprang towards her unannounced, swinging the war hammer directly into her side and knocking all of Sindel's wind out of her as she tumbled away from the bell, her lingering grip yanking it out of Raiden's hold and sending it rolling out of his grasp. Reiko grinned, reveling in his brief victory, but oblivious to the presence of the Shokan behind him. Sheeva knocked Reiko forward, driving the crown of his skull into the bell. She went to attack him again, ready to stomp him into submission until she felt the tearing of flesh in her flank. She cried out, looking to her side and finding the tip of a medium-sized knife sticking through her abdomen. She glanced up into Kotal's blood-stained scowl. The Osh-Tekk withdrew his weapon, watching the queen's sentinel fall to the floor.

Without a second thought Raiden lunged for the sun warrior, but not quickly enough. A green spear pierced the thunder god through the shoulder, knocking him out of midair and sending him rolling across the ground.

Shao Kahn huffed, covering his damaged ear with one hand, unable to stem the blood gushing from his inner canal. Slowly he brought himself up to one knee, struggling in standing up straight as he surveyed the damage around him. He looked over his adversaries, their limp bodies a sight to behold as they lay scattered across the floor. He smirked.

The emperor hobbled over to his wife, whose eyes fluttered open as she heard the approaching footsteps.

"Impressive," he complimented her darkly, kicking her aside until she rested on her back, delighting in the whimper that escaped her. "For a moment you almost had me outmatched."

He leaned down, placing a heavy foot on her neck, watching her sputter for air.

"I warned you about betraying my trust, Sindel," he growled, pressing down with more force, watching her struggle to lift his foot off of her. "Now you and you friends will pay the consequences."

Shao Kahn took his foot away, hearing her sputter to regain her breath. He gestured to Kotal.

"Bring in your men," he ordered the young informant. "Take these wretched fools out of my sight."

Shao Kahn turned, kicking a stray chunk of rubble out of his path as he made his way out of the throne room.


	8. Chapter 8 (Conclusion)

She awoke, just barely, to the sound of something dripping on the floor. Sindel huffed, wincing with every thunderous droplet as she slowly emerged from unconsciousness. Still half asleep, she absentmindedly attempted to twist herself to sit up, whimpering as the aftermath of Reiko's vicious assault sent incapacitating pain up her right side. She remained low on the ground, the unmistakable odor of dirt and mold threatening to send her back to the void of blackout.

Sindel resisted the pungent stench, the sudden recognition of the dampness seeping into her robes helping to focus her attention on the world outside of her semi-comatose state. Cautiously, she pressed her hands to the cold stone on which she rested, taking care to turn her whole body without twisting her abdomen as she tried to fix herself upright.

She managed to pull herself onto her knees, pausing to understand her surroundings. Light was scarce, but slowly the queen began to make out forms of the crooked rock formations that jutted up from the uneven ground. A torch resting in its casing flickered meters away, its light fragmented into a black grid pattern she slowly came to recognize as iron bars.

Sindel squinted, leaning forward to crawl towards the light, her tousled, matted hair masking her vision and her injuries slowing her considerably as she dragged herself to the gates that guarded her cell. Once close enough she grabbed onto the grid for balance, struggling to see the path outside of her cell, her angle and position limiting her view.

At the sound of moisture dripping into a puddle behind her, Sindel turned her head to observe the small chamber, searching for possible cellmates. As far as the light reached she could not make out any companions. Begrudgingly she admitted to herself that Shao Kahn had unfortunately shown some foresight in not tossing her allies in to rot with her. She was alone.

She rested her forehead against one of the iron bars, closing her eyes. Slowly, left with no other options, she began to ruminate on their humiliating defeat. The images of her companions being brutally overpowered and the gut-twisting moment her captors swiftly and cruelly gained the upper hand replayed countless times in her mind. The condensation in the subterranean prison continued to pool somewhere from within the cell as the stench of wet rock permeated the air from every direction, a sensory cacophony that slowly swelled against her attempts to block it all out. But the visions continued to pester her, vicious reminders of her failure to finish what she had returned to do. Her failure to protect Kitana.

…Kitana.

 _Kitana!_

Sindel's lungs constricted sharply. Her eyes flew open in terror as she realized her daughter now sat completely unprotected in her room, vulnerable to Shao Kahn's intentions. Panicking, the queen gripped the bars of the gate, trembling as her mind raced for a solution that she knew did not exist. Her breathing grew rapid and shallow, frantic tears brimming at the corners of her eyes as she shook the gate with increasing fervor, pathetically doing little to budge them out of their sockets in the ground. Yet she persisted, knowing her attempt was in vain but commanded by her instinct to do something, anything, to get to her daughter before Shao Kahn did. But after what seemed to be an eternity of struggling against the immovable gate, even she conceded to her fate. She had lost. There was nothing she could do.

Giving the gate one final shake, Sindel went limp, letting her head sink against the cold metal once again as tears streamed down her face. There she sat for an immeasurable amount of time, resigned to her failure. Her failure as a queen. As a friend. As a mother.

Just as she neared the verge of succumbing to despair, however, Sindel picked up on the sound of heavy boots clopping along the stone floor, their echoes bouncing along the cavern walls and masking their location considerably. Yet she knew they were approaching. She snapped up, dropping her hands from the gate and pushing herself away from the iron grid as soundlessly as she could to avoid being seen. But she couldn't move quickly enough.

Two figures came into view, one silhouette all too familiar to the queen. She recoiled reflexively as the torch cast Reiko briefly into the light, only giving her a glimpse of the conniving grin that crossed the general's face before he walked in front of her, blocking her in shadow.

"Are the accommodations to your liking, Your Majesty?" he quipped, the sneer in his tone clearly evident as he no doubt looked down on the beaten queen with gleeful pomposity. Next to him Sindel could hear a snort of laughter from the accompanying guard.

She looked up to him, tempering her bewilderment as best she could with visible disdain. She said nothing, unwilling to dignify him with an answer.

"A pity," Reiko continued mockingly. "Your little surprise did catch us off guard for a moment. It was almost admirable."

He dipped in, further obscuring his face in shadow.

"Almost."

He pulled back up, pausing for an extended moment, silently observing her, his intentions unclear. Finally he gestured to the guard, directing him to stand close by. The underling obeyed without question, positioning himself by the gate with his back to the queen. Reiko lingered, leaning back into the light.

"Give up," he grunted to her, his expression severe. "It is over."

He turned to exit, suddenly interrupted by the yell that sounded from down the corridor, catching all three's attention. They remained still, Reiko exchanging glances with the guard as they waited for another disturbance. Two other outcries followed, along with the sound of harried footsteps rushing to where her captors stood. Another guard hurtled past Reiko without explanation, prompting the general to dart off towards the source of the disruption. Startled, Sindel looked to the gatekeeper, who stood dumbfounded as he looked in the direction his superior had vanished. Timidly he stepped forward to look out into the corridor more clearly, unaware of the glint that reflected off of the key hanging from his hip. Sindel's eyes widened. Disbelief briefly overtook the queen as opportunity dangled before her, but as soon as she recognized it she knew she had no time to lose.

Quietly she shot a paltry tendril out through the bottom spaces of the bars, taking care to slink the silver lock along the ground as soundlessly but quickly as possible. Trembling, she commanded the strand to rise from the floor like a serpent, its tip hovering tentatively next to the guard's hip as she calculated the next move. She cautiously swept the lock underneath the hook on which the key hung, trying to see if it could be lifted from his waistband. As it rose her heart skipped a beat, until its weight caused it to slip off of her hair, releasing a small jingle as it settled back into place.

Sindel's breath caught in her throat. She glanced back up to the guard, whose attention remained transfixed on the unseen disturbance down the hall, seeming indecisive. She saw his grip tighten on his blade hilt, recognizing the cementing resolve in his expression. It was then that she knew this opportunity would be her last.

Again she looped her hair underneath the hook, more forcefully, knowing she was gambling her own safety but willing to risk it with no other options. Just as the key rose from the guard's hip, he dashed off into the corridor, leaving the floating metal object hanging in her hair's grasp.

Sindel sat still, dumbfounded. It had worked. It was hers!

But of course a key levitating in the middle of the hallway would be ample cause for suspicion from random passersby, and so quickly the queen retracted the tendril into her cell, dropping the key into her hand, feeling the rusted iron resting heavy in her palm. She fumbled while trying to discern its shape, the light offering her little help. The end appeared to have two sets of prongs opposite of each other. She finally got a grip on the loop at the other end, looking up to find where it would fit.

Without warning another anguished cry sounded from down the hall, followed unexpectedly by the nauseating sound of what could only be described as raw evisceration and something wet dropping on the ground. A terrifying roar followed, completely inhuman, paralyzing Sindel with fear until she remembered the task at hand.

Sindel squinted, straining to see in the low light, craning her neck to get a view of the uppermost rungs of the gate. A thick, flat bar divided the upper and lower halves of the gate. She looked to both ends, seeing that it extended into holes carved in both sides of the cell, locking the gate in place. Most likely the lock mechanism that controlled the bars would be somewhere on there.

She raised herself onto her knees, using the hand with the key to rest on the gate for support as she used the other to feel around on the side of the bar she could not see, hoping her fingers would run across some kind of opening. She felt nothing but flat, cold iron, pausing to listen for approaching footsteps as more yells continued to bounce off the cavern walls, intermittent growls punctuating them with increasing frequency. Sindel broke into a cold sweat. She tried to calm her trembling fingers, but moved more frantically as her search for the keyhole became desperate. Finally they brushed over what felt like a groove in the metal.

Sindel stopped, running her hand over it one more time to check that it wasn't a fluke. Again she felt the uniformly-shaped pit in the iron, sticking in a tapered fingernail to gauge its depth. Her nail met no end, signaling it was meant to accommodate an object much longer. Again her breath caught. She switched the key to her other hand, raising it to the vicinity of the opening. She shook nervously as she attempted to maneuver the key from her reverse position, hitting solid iron several times before she located the hole again. She pushed in until she hit an end, twisting the key to her left but meeting resistance. She turned it to the right, again feeling the key stick in place.

… _How?_ she wondered, panicking. _Is it the other way?_

As quickly as she could she tried turning the key around in her hand, freezing as she heard a new sound emerge from the growing chaos of the conflict out of her sight.

Footsteps.

Multiple.

Coming towards her.

An uncontrollable gasp escaped the queen, driving her to act even faster to figure out the lock mechanism. Even if she couldn't open the gate in time, she just needed to unlock it. That was all she needed, just to get it unlocked, just to give her a chance…

She whispered a frantic prayer to the Elder Gods as she twisted the key around, struggling to jam it in the opening before someone else came her way. But her attempts were too forceful, and in a brief moment of miscalculated coordination the key slipped out of her hand, clanging loudly as it hit the ground.

Sindel's pulse throbbed loudly in her ears. She swiped the keys back into the cell, going to try again but hearing the rushed footsteps approaching too near. She kicked back, ignoring the pain in her side as she pushed herself away from the light, stuffing the key into the seam of her robe below her chest, waiting for someone to come into view. Just as she fearfully anticipated, two impossibly large figures darted in front of the gate, stopping to observe its captive. Sindel froze, recognizing the silhouette with extra limbs and broken chains dangling around her wrists.

"Hello?" a deep voice called out, urgent but nonthreatening. She watched the more humanoid shadow approach the iron grid, grasping the bars and leaning in to get a better view of the dim holding spot. Two glowing white spots hovered in the dark approximately where she could make out the shape of its face. Just as quickly as her panic seized her it dissipated.

"Raiden?" she called out, hesitant to return to the gate.

"Sindel!" she heard his voice call back. She watched the multi-limbed shadow draw in next to him.

"Your Majesty!" Sheeva's voice boomed in the cell, coming close to being drowned out by the vicious clamor just out of the queen's sight. "Are you harmed?"

Relieved and desperate for her allies, Sindel rushed back to the grid as best she could, hampered by the pain in her side.

"Yes… yes," the queen stammered, pulling herself up on the gate. She saw him more clearly now, his countenance streaked with dirt and blood, his hair tangled, strung out and dangling in his face, his hat nowhere to be found, his robes tattered. She couldn't anticipate the sinking guilt that grew in the pit of her stomach at the sight of him. How she wished she take it back, keep him from becoming entangled in this mess…

She put a hand over his, pushing the thoughts to the back of her mind as she returned to her sentinel's question.

"But there is nothing we can do for now," she finished, looking to Sheeva. "What is happening?"

"The battalion," Sheeva blurted out, coming closer in order to be heard over the growing bloodshed. She started over. "The north camp sent a battalion to ambush the Kahn's forces. The whole complex is under siege. They released us. We must leave, now!"

"Get her out, first!" Raiden barked at the Shokan, his patience visibly wearing thin. Before he could erupt Sindel yanked the key from her robe.

"Here!" she said, shoving it into his chest. Raiden grabbed it, bewildered.

"It was the guard's," she explained quickly. "Hurry!"

Without further question Raiden searched for the keyhole, stepping back to let some light onto the gate. Finally he seemed to find it, rushing back and pushing it in. He twisted it, the three of them holding their breath.

The gate shook, the inner gears of the lock mechanism clanging audibly, spurring fear in the queen's heart as she envisioned the emperor's enforcers barreling down the hall. The chamber gave one final metallic twang, the bar extensions on either side retracting suddenly, freeing the gate. Sindel gasped in disbelief.

"Here!" she cried out, wasting no time on celebration as she feebly attempted to pull the grid out of the ground, even just enough to crawl under. Immediately the others came to her aid, using the last of their combined strength to pull the gate up, giving the queen enough clearance to duck under and collapse into Raiden's arms. Without his strength to support its weight, the grid slipped out of Sheeva's hands, slamming noisily into the ground, echoing loudly into the hall. Hesitantly the sentinel watched their brief reunion, remaining uncharacteristically silent as she watched Raiden place a bruised hand over the queen's hair, their eyes closed. Sheeva looked back to the site of the carnage, watching an unseen victim's blood from around the corner splatter onto the dungeon walls and floor.

"…Y-Your Majesty," she sputtered, whirling around. "Leave! Now, please!"

Shocked out of her dazed stupor, Sindel pulled away from Raiden, looking to her companion in bafflement.

"Are you not coming with us?" Sindel asked her, eyes wide.

"There isn't enough time," Sheeva answered. "The resistance needs all the aid it can get. We are already outnumbered. And you must return to Kitana."

Sheeva approached Raiden, looking him in the eye.

"Protect her," she ordered him, meeting his gaze for a moment before stepping back cautiously until she was sure her warning had sunk in. Without another word she turned and sprinted down the hall, disappearing around the corner. Sindel bit her tongue and looked up to her friend, surprised to see his uneasy expression. She didn't understand. What could Sheeva have meant by that if she knew…

Then it clicked.

"…You didn't tell her?" she asked the thunder god, dropping her hand from his chest, watching him delay in answering her question. Finally he snapped his attention away from where Sheeva had stood, looking down to Sindel.

"She… she would have tried to stop us," he said, putting a hand on her shoulder. He appeared to have more to say, but was cut off by a bloodcurdling screech, dangerously nearby, catching them both by surprise.

"Now!" Sindel blurted nonsensically, clinging to his robes. Without need for explanation Raiden clutched her tightly, sending colors exploding in her vision as incapacitating pain shot through her side before everything was blocked out in a curtain of light.

* * *

Not even a moment later she felt the sizzle of static slowly dissipate around her. Sindel's eyes flew open, alert for the possibility of attacking enemies at any second. She braced herself, taking note of her surroundings, recognizing the patterns on the walls of the hallway. Sindel looked down and saw blood streaking the carpet, following the trail to the body of an imperial guard lying face down on the floor, motionless.

She glanced around, noting two other watchmen lying battered and unconscious opposite the first; their bodies brutally impaled and ravaged. Their blood decorated the ground around them, as well as the pillars and walls nearby.

She shuddered, pushing them out of her mind and looking behind Raiden to the door of the nursery. She darted past him underneath his arm, hobbling over to the brass handle and pulling on it pathetically. The door barely budged until she saw another pair of hands grab on, yanking the loop back with full force, pulling the door back just enough for her to shuffle in. Sindel squeezed through and stumbled, managing to keep herself from falling on the floor and turning to see Raiden also attempt to fit through the small slice of space between the doors, with considerably more effort. He passed through, falling back briefly onto the door and closing his eyes in exhaustion, startling Sindel.

"Raiden!" she whispered urgently, going to help him close the door. He stopped her with one hand, picking himself back up with a groan and turning to shut it himself. There he stood for a moment, silent.

Sindel swallowed the lump in her throat. Measuredly, quietly, she limped towards him, ignoring the pulse drumming in her ears and the numbing pain in her side, waiting to see his reaction. He said nothing.

She huffed, the guilt from before slowly creeping back into the corner of her mind, washing over her, constricting her throat so the words that she wished so desperately she could say to him would not come out.

She approached him wordlessly. With nothing else to offer, she raised her arms around him, wrapping the ragged fabric of her sleeves about him in a tired embrace, hoping that what she could not speak was still understood.

For a minute they stood there, saying nothing. She could smell the iron tinge of the blood in his robes – either his or someone else's, she couldn't tell or bring herself to care – and the stale, wet stench of the prison condensation that had seeped in as well. Yet buried beneath the other scents she could swear she sensed the familiar aroma of the sea breeze, the comforting essence of the air after the rain. Despite herself, she fell into a lull, closing her eyes against the warmth of his back, briefly entertaining the foolish notion of remaining there, motionless, safe with her friend and guardian.

Too soon she felt his hand cover hers, resting for a second before softly prying her fingers back, prompting her out of her exhausted daze. Raiden turned slowly, keeping her hand in his, his face blank as he methodically placed one foot in front of the other, keeping the queen close to his side, directing her to her child's crib. Without protest Sindel followed, leaning on the deity for support, realizing with every measured step he took that he was doing the same with her.

Together they made their way to Kitana, stopping just a foot short of her crib. Still supporting herself on Raiden's shoulder, Sindel craned her neck, straining to make out the shapes in the lightly-colored blanket folds. A small tuft of dark hair poked out from beneath the fabric.

Sindel leaned in closer, leaving Raiden behind her as she placed a battered hand on the edge of the crib, trembling. There Kitana rested, her round face unperturbed as she remained deep in her slumber, her small nostrils flaring in and out with every tiny breath she took.

Feeling the stinging return to her nose and eyes, Sindel fiercely bit the inside of her lip until she tasted blood, forcing herself to stay focused on Kitana's face, to cherish it before it would be gone to her – she finally admitted the forbidden word to herself – forever. The queen raised a shaking hand cautiously to her daughter's cheek, wavering back and forth between retracting her action before the child stirred, turning to the source of the disturbance. With a small gurgle Kitana kicked, curling her hands in and out of loose fists. Unexpectedly she flexed her arm inwards, her tiny digits searching for her mother's touch, reflexively managing to wrap just the first two fingers around her mother's before settling back into her nap.

Sindel froze. For what seemed like an eternity she stood quietly, unflinching, letting her child's hand dangle on her own, feeling her heart flutter as she watched her pride, all that was precious to her, doze without a concern for the world. Of this Raiden seemed to be aware, for he did not stir or interrupt until he saw the queen's finger twitch lightly. He kept his voice low.

"Do you wish to hold h-"

"No," she cut him off, finally drawing her hand back with all the precision she could muster. "Let her sleep. It is better if… if she does not see her mother this way."

Raiden was silent. He stared at her back as she remained still, knowing what she intentionally omitted from her statement. Before her end.

He looked to the ground, ignoring the searing pain in his shoulder where Shao Kahn's weapon had pierced him, the throbbing in his temples.

"…I should have told Sheeva," he admitted unprompted. At this Sindel turned to look at him, seeing the regret that now marked his expression.

"Raiden, no," Sindel answered, putting a hand on his arm in an attempt at reassurance. "You know she would have tried to stop us…"

"Not an excuse to leave her ignorant," Raiden interrupted her, watching her react with alarm. "To rob her of her chance to… make a proper farewell."

Sindel stared at him, at a loss. In the absence of an immediate reaction, she turned his words over in her head, taking longer than was characteristic of her to process the severity of his implication. She looked down, trying hard to withhold the tears as she admitted to herself the truth in his statement, and the reality that Sheeva would most likely blame him once she found out.

"There is… nothing we can do at this point," Sindel murmured, blinking slowly as she looked back up to meet his gaze. "Such is the nature of sacrifice."

They remained silent for an uncomfortable stretch of time. She quietly averted her gaze, dropping her eyes down to his collarbone, to the crib, to anything that wasn't the sorrow written plainly into his expression. Taking a deep breath, Sindel held out her hand. She said nothing.

She did not need to; without so much as raising an eyebrow Raiden reached for his belt, pulling back the double fold and digging out the vial, holding it tightly in his fist so she could not see. Sindel looked up for an explanation, following Raiden's gaze to Kitana. He glanced back to the queen suddenly, concern creasing his brow.

"This is your last chance," he urged her softly. "Take Kitana and come with me."

Sindel's eyes widened briefly, taken aback by his offer. As quickly as her surprise overtook her, however, it subsided. Her gaze softened as she drew up to him.

"I know you mean well, Raiden," she consoled him, watching his eyes dim with disappointment. "But it must be done. For everyone's protection."

… _Including yours._

Raiden exhaled, looking down to his clenched fist. His grip loosened, steadily placing the glass into her palm. He kept his hand in her own until she curled her fingers up around it, brushing his as he withdrew.

With uncertainty she met his gaze again as she clutched the vial to her chest. He seemed to observe her, provoking another pounding pulse in her head as she attempted to formulate her final farewell. Without warning he raised a hand to her cheek, startling her into stillness. She held her breath, praying silently that he would not do anything to make their separation more painful than it already was.

She closed her eyes, unwilling to look directly into his for fear of inciting him to act on something unwise, on something that she feared she had led him to believe was her intention their night at the temple. She braced herself, waiting for his final gesture.

Instead she felt him pull her in, his hands moving to settle around the back of her head and waist. She opened her eyes, finding herself resting against his chest, close enough to hear the weak heartbeat drumming inside. Her eyelids grew heavy as he held her in a loose embrace, until again she let them slide shut, raising her arms once more to return his silent goodbye.

There they lingered until a distant yell sounded from beyond in the outside hall, stirring Sindel out of her lull. She withdrew, doing the best she could to pull up to her full height to look her friend in the eye one last time.

"Thank you," she whispered sincerely, suppressing the shakiness that threatened to overtake her. She dropped her arms, signaling him to do the same.

Despite her silent plea he took one last second to look at her, saying nothing as he began to step carefully back from the crib, watching the queen turn away from him before he stopped in the center of the room. Without another word or glance she saw the nursery fill with a brilliant light. She shut her eyes tightly to block out the flash, waiting only until she heard the weak thunder outside roll into silence.

She was alone.

Sindel inhaled sharply, permitting the aching shakes in her muscles to resurface as she, too, stepped back from Kitana's resting place. She whirled around, keeping her back to her daughter as she yanked on a paper screen nearby, dragging it between her and the crib to block it from her view.

Sindel pursed her lips, looking down at the glass tube in her hands, watching the deep indigo liquid swirl around, evoking the memory of the galaxies once visible to her before the outside world was locked away. The memory spurned her on, a grim reminder of the life she would be resigned to if she did not follow through.

Taking a quavering breath, Sindel yanked the cork out from the open end, holding the vial upright so the toxin would not spill out. She held it in front of her, pensive. But as another roar echoed through the hall outside she knew this was her last chance.

Abandoning her apprehension once and for all, Sindel put the vial to her lips, tossing back her head until she was sure she had ingested every last drop. She flung the glass to the ground, hearing it shatter as the bitter composition of the solution burned her throat, the rancid aftertaste causing tears to well in her eyes.

She stumbled as the concoction began to take its effect. She held her eyes open just long enough to take in the outline of the crib behind the paper partition before her vision became blurred and her mouth went numb. Sindel swayed in place, watching the room seem to split into a million duplicates, all swirling around her until she couldn't remember which way was facing front. Her gaze dropped to the wavering ground, coming violently in and out of focus as she felt her muscles begin to spasm and fall limp, the poison quickly beginning to take its effect.

There was no sound in her final moments; only images. The last view she had ever taken of her kingdom, the last smile Kitana had ever given her, and the last time she had seen her beloved husband alive.

 _Jerrod._

The name rung loudly in her head before she collapsed to the ground.

There was nothing but black.

* * *

"My deepest condolences, Your Majesty."

Shao Kahn sat on his throne, leaning forward in contemplation, the fury that swam underneath the surface of his collected visage hidden behind the pensive hand the emperor placed over his chin as he continued to process the information he had been given. Beside him on the platform below stood Reiko, who remained at attention with his hands behind his back, his left foot resting in a puddle of blood that spilled down to the base of the stairs. They ignored the condition of the throne room, now drenched in the blood of the instigators of the failed coup. But Shao Kahn paid it no mind, instead seething silently as he continued to turn the news over in his head. He tightened his grip on the handle of his hammer, dropping his other hand onto his knee.

"It came as no surprise that the queen would ultimately attempt to subvert my authority," Shao Kahn mused aloud, more to himself than to his general, who nonetheless straightened up upon hearing his superior speak. "But I underestimated her. Even I did not anticipate the lengths to which she would go."

Shao Kahn stood up, leaving his weapon resting on its base as he turned to face behind his throne, looking through the windows that overlooked the grisly expanse of the Outworld borderlands below.

Reiko hesitated.

"And… her daughter, sir?" he inquired quietly. "What will we do with her?"

He received no answer.

"Do we get rid of…"

"No," Shao Kahn interrupted him starkly. "The child may prove to be useful, more so than her mother was. She will know nothing of what came before her time, and will be easily swayed."

Reiko nodded, now understanding it was better to hold his tongue than risk another unwise suggestion.

"The loss is indeed unfortunate," Shao Kahn continued. "There is no doubt in my mind that that blasted thunder god had some hand in it."

Reiko heard his commander exhale loudly, pausing until he felt it appropriate to interject again.

"What action do you suggest we take from here, Your Majesty?" he asked. Shao Kahn's jaw tightened.

"Raiden has undermined me in every way within his power since the beginning. He has already taken something of mine. For this he will pay dearly."

Shao Kahn turned to face Reiko, who froze under the watchful yellowed eyes of his leader.

"And now we will seize what is his. Earthrealm will be mine."

* * *

The flames flickered high in their casings, their light barely reaching the ground of the open hall. Only the bronze plating of the gargantuan pillars offered some paltry illumination as the reflection of the candles above bounced along their surfaces. But the visitor, intent on delivering his message, paid the darkness no mind.

"Too long have I allowed Earthrealm to endure the horrors of war. Time and again we have defeated our enemies. But we've exacted no retribution. Demanded no remuneration."

Raiden stepped forward.

"What have we gained for our mercy? More intrigue. More senseless violence."

The last word was growled pointedly, reverberating loudly throughout the hall. Raiden watched their eyes widen in shock, having not expected the sudden rise in his voice. He smirked, satisfied with their reaction before stepping back to continue.

"As the new rulers of the Netherrealm, heed me. No longer will I simply defend Earthrealm. I will seek out and destroy all who threaten it. No mercy will be shown. No quarter given."

He clenched a fist as foreboding thunder rolled in the distance, punctuating his threat. The deity watched with gratification as the pair's expressions grew fearful, despite their attempts to cover it with incredulity. He dropped his hand, reading them, planning his next move. Perhaps his gift would serve to convince them of his word.

Raiden lifted the flap of the bag, digging in for the contents. He flung it out with indifference, watching the duo attempt to hide their recoil as Shinnok's decapitated head rolled onto the carpet before them, his wretchedly pallid face stained with blood, still writhing in what could only be assumed was unspeakable torment.

"Shinnok was an Elder God," Raiden went on, ignoring the fallen divinity's wordless agony. "Impossible to kill."

He let the silence linger, staring down the new king and queen as he reflected on his objective, on all the circumstances that had led to where he stood now. A familiar phrase immediately entered his mind, its source hazy. But he knew he had heard it once, uttered by another. It brought with it memories of the threat that had come before, of the force that had set him and countless others down this path. Of the friend that he was reminded of with every look he took at the corrupted empress that stood before him, her eyes wild like a cornered animal.

As Raiden stepped forward one last time he could hear her words echo alongside his own.

" _There are fates worse than death."_

Abruptly the protector god raised an arm to the heavens, swallowed instantly by a divine bolt that illuminated every corner of the hall, leaving nothing in his spot but smoldering embers on the textile beneath where he had stood. Cautiously Liu Kang and Kitana approached the dismembered skull on the floor. They looked down upon Shinnok's withered visage, exchanging an uneasy glance with each other, ruminating on the thunder god's departing words, their faces rigid with uncertainty.


End file.
